AdC Oneshot series
by Fhxc885
Summary: A series of Oneshot from the story: Arcobaleno di Cuore. Contains majorly of Reborn x OC and other pairings
1. The princess who I had fallen deeply in

_**Summary: A one-shot on Reborn's feelings to his dear student.**_

_**Bold = Author notes  
Normal = Story  
Italic = Reborn's thoughts/POV  
Bold and Italic = Singing**_

_**Genre: Romance (not really sure about the Genre)**_

_**Pairings: Reborn x OC**_

* * *

_"I didn't believe that I would fallen in love for her this deeply... She was her daughter, the Princess of the Arcobaleno and... The girl whom she had entrust me to protect after she had gone... After all, I'm a cold-blooded hitman whose job was to take someone's life."_

In a private bar of Italy, it was a best hang out place for all Mafiaso and place to deal dark trade secret. Reborn, who was still an infant, walks to a room only to be greeted by his ex-student alone, Draco Ryuu. "Ciao, Reborn~ It's been awhile since we met." greeted happily by Ryuu who was wearing a big grin on his face. Reborn smirked and return the greeting to him "Ciaossu, Ryuu~ I didn't think you are 'this' free to come here alone that is." and jump onto a couch to sit on. Ryuu picked up his drink and said "It's always easy to find the time of course~~" and drinks it down. Knowing the meaning in between, Reborn sighed and shakes his head in disbelief and takes his drink. "How's your life now~?" asked Ryuu in a carefree tone. Reborn puts down his cup and replied "Hn~ It goes well, you can say. What about you?". Ryuu simply grins and reply "Same for me too~~" and continues to drink his wine. A moment of silence of drinking, he asked Reborn "How was it? Have you managed to find her daughter?". Reborn shook his head and said "There wasn't a single trace of her and Luce anywhere. The two just suddenly disappeared without any reason." and continues to drink down his Vodka. Ryuu tells him "Don't give up hope yet~ I'm sure she is still alive~~". Reborn nods in agreement and said "Ah... I know... I'm not backing down my promise that's for sure...". Noticing the number of cups around Ryuu's side of table, he looks at him and asked "Why aren't you still drunk yet?". Ryuu grins wider and happily said "It's because after going out with William, Wes and Kanezane for so long. I got so used to it~~~". Reborn, with a straight face, tells him "I will not take any responsibility if Kayo finds you out, alright." Ryuu simply replies with his usual grin "Okay, understood~~~". With that, Reborn finished his drink and walks out of the room.

**(Note: I'm doing a large time skip here.)**

Sometime later, Reborn had turned back into an adult. He was at the Draco HQ waiting quietly "Wao~~ So this is what you look like as your true form~~~". Reborn turns his head to the direction of the cheerful greeting and greets back "Ciaossu, Ryuu~". "Here's the result that you asked for, Reborn." said Ryuu as he passed a file to him. Reborn takes the file and flip through the documents, thinking to himself "So it's true... Kokoro and Aria... They really are... And she is the girl...". "Wao~ I never seen you this concern to someone after all~" Ryuu comments happily. Reborn looks back at Ryuu and glares at him with a sign telling him to keep his mouth shut. Ryuu, knowing the meaning and says "So what Kanezane said is true~~ You like this girl 'Kokoro', huh~~". Reborn immediately declared out "She is someone whom Luce had entrust me to take care of and nothing more, Ryuu." Chuckling at those words, Ryuu reply "Wao~ the world greatest Hitman Arcobaleno is in a denial~~~? This is very interesting~~~". Getting irritated by this, Reborn asked him with a straight face, hiding his annoyance, "And your point is, Ryuu?". Ryuu chuckles and said "Let's make a bet, shall we~~? If I win, which I assume that you really had for fall this 'Kokoro' girl, you will treat me a good long drink in the bar~~~" Reborn got interested in what Ryuu said and ask "Hn... And if I win, what do I get Ryuu?" Ryuu smiles and answered "Whatever you want from me, Reborn~~" and walks off. As Ryuu was leaving, he stopped halfway and told something to Reborn "The person whom you like will only do things that she never does around other guys and show you her special smile that is only meant for you~~ Just a good advice to my ex-teacher~~" and continues to walk off.

_"That brat... There's no way I would fall for her... She is just a brat... And she always will be... But that smile..."_

A few weeks later, Reborn was resting at the roof in Nami-middle while he was thinking about the bet and What Ryuu had said to him. He was still denying at the thoughts of him fallen in love with Kokoro, a singing was interrupted to his thoughts.

**"eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo~"**

"Hm? That voice..."

Reborn follows the voice and found Kokoro sitting down on the floor, closing her eyes and singing. Ryuu's words flashes into Reborn's mind all of a sudden and brushes it off.

**"dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo~"**

_"Hm... Her singing is good..."_

**"nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito~"**

_"Does she have someone she likes...? No... I'm just being concern as her caretaker and tutor... I'm only concern as her tutor... That is all..."_

**"sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru~"**

"Hn... Her heart... Despite how much of a brat she is... She really... Damn Ryuu..."

Testing Ryuu's words, he went in to greet her by surprise "Ciaossu, Kokoro~" Kokoro turns around which her face now was blushing very hard in embarrassment as she was shocked to see him.

"R-R-Reborn! W-W-Why are you... And when are you here?"

"Just now and is there a problem about me coming in here, my dear student~?"

"N-N-Not really..."

Kokoro looks away from Reborn in embarrassment, which caused Reborn to think to himself "For a brat... She really does have her cute side... Note to self: Be sure to chain Ryuu to a chair as soon as possible." Kokoro notices that Reborn was deep in thought and asked "Um... Is something wrong, Reborn?". Reborn looks at Kokoro and replies casually "Just notice how good your singing is, Kokoro~" which caused her to blush more red than she already is.

"U-U-Uso! I-I-I don't believe you..."

"Do you not believe in my words~?"

_"Besides... There is no way she would-"_

"I believe you, Reborn..."

Shock at her answer, Reborn looks at her warily as her mouth continue to spoke her words out "O-O-Of course I believe you... I-I-I mean you are my tutor and my friend... S-S-So I do...". Having said that her face turns more redder that couldn't be even be painted back to normal, Leon jumps from Reborn's hat and lands onto Kokoro's head, surprising the two. "L-Leon! What's wrong?" said Kokoro as she tries to pulls him off from her head. Leon changes into a scarf and wraps around Kokoro's neck affectionately, which Reborn notes "Hn... It seems that Leon had grown to like you, my dear student~" Leon goes to her cheek and licks it, tickling her. "Ahahaha~ It tickles, Leon~ Ahahaha~" While the two were playing, Reborn stares at Kokoro in awe and remembers what Ryuu had told him. "That smile... It's really the same as Aria and Luce..." Kokoro notices Reborn was deep in thought and calls out to him "Hora, Reborn! Leon turn into Hibird." She tugs Reborn's sleeve as Kokoro points at Leon who changes his appearance into a Hibird and starts to sing._**"yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi~". **_Kokoro squealed happily "So cute~~!" and hugs Leon as tight as possible. _"This brat- No... This girl... She really does have her cute side... Heh... Showing expression that are meant for you... Does she even realize what she is trying to ignite?" _"Um... Reborn...". Reborn looks at Kokoro who was holding Leon "Um... Will you still be here, Reborn..?" asking nervously. "Why do you ask?" he replied. "Because... Ahahaha... I'm going to take a nap here... N-Not because I'm afraid of being alone or anything... I just want someone to wake me if it rains. T-That's right, the rain! You see the weather is..." As Kokoro was blabbering on, Reborn sighed happily and thought to himself _"She really can't be honest with her feelings when she is around me... Showing me the expression that only she wants me to see... If that's the case... I...". _"Ah, you can take a nap here, Kokoro. I will be here so you wouldn't feel alone at all, my dear~" Kokoro notices the last words when he said, causes her to blush furiously and scream at him "I-I-I-I'm not your dear, you sadistic pervert jerk!" which leaves Reborn to chuckles quietly as she storms off to a spot and rest.

_"Heh~ Looks like I really have fallen for her... And... It was this deep... The girl who is the Princess of us Arcobaleno... 'Her' daughter... But then... So what...? I'm a hitman whom doesn't care about any morals... Since she is mine to take care of... So she will be mine and mine alone, I will not let anyone to take her away from me."_

Reborn walks to where Kokoro is, who was sleeping peacefully mumbles out "Reborn..." He quietly chuckles and sits down beside her. He rested his back against the wall and placed Kokoro between his legs, holding her body to close to him. Reborn then begins to notice that Kokoro was shivering in cold and removes his coat and place it onto her body while hugging her tightly. She mumbles out his name once more, which caused Reborn to have a very faint blush. "This clueless, naive, stubborn, adorable Tsundere... I will make you fall for me so hard that I'm the only one whom you can only think of..." finished mumbling out his words, he gently kisses her on her lips.

Meanwhile at the door to the rooftop, Ryuu, Johan, William, Kanezane and Wes were watching them quietly. William smirked and said "About time he admits his feelings to her~". Wes chuckles quietly and whisper "He sure is a tough nut to crack~", " Good luck for Kokoro-chan, though~" said Kanezane carefreely. Ryuu remembers and smirks "Which mean... I won the bet~ Woohoo~~! I got a free treat to-" Many bullets burst out from the glass window where Johan was standing and pins itself to the wall in front of the group, which forms "Scram now, you guys are being noisy. Time limit: 3 secs"

Kanezane said "Um... Shall we run...?". Ryuu happily said "Yay~ We get to play a game of tag with Reborn~~" which leaves Johan to face palm hard on his face. Wes and William said in unison "Run." and the entire group runs off in separate directions.

* * *

_**Ryuu: Yay~~! I win the bet~~~!**_  
_**Johan: I told you that we should not have disturb them at all...**_  
_**Fhxc: Yup...**_  
_**Ryuu: But it was fun~~**_  
_**Johan, Fhxc: *facepalm***_  
_**Ryuu: Feel free to give some reviews, Minna~~**_


	2. Summer fever of love

**_Summary_**

**_Kokoro caught a cold and Reborn has to take of her. What happen next? Read to find out more~_**

_**Bold = Reborn's POV  
Normal = Story  
Italic = Kokoro's POV  
Bold and Underline = Author's words**_

_**Genre: Romance, Mild Sexual themes**_

_**Pairings: Reborn x OC**_

* * *

_"Ugh... What happen... Ouch... My head hurts... I slowly open my eyes and saw a plain white sealing... My breathing was very ragged and my body was on fire...? Am I having a fever or something...?"_

As Kokoro rises out from her bed, she heard a familiar deep voice calling her name "About time you've woken up." She turns around to see a man wearing a suit and a fedora hat, sitting on a chair beside her bed looking at her with mixed emotions of worried and calmness in her eyes. "Reborn..." She called out his name as she coughs. "Stay in bed, you shouldn't be getting up at all." saying that as Reborn pushes her gently back down onto the bed. "What happen...? How did I...?" speaking weakly as she slowly lies back on the bed. Reborn raises his brows and asked "Don't you remember at all, Kokoro?" Kokoro wondered curiously and she begins to remember.

**_It was a hot and warm holiday day at Thursday afternoon in Namimori, Tsuna and Kokoro was at their house balcony resting while watching Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin playing in the portable pool. Kokoro who was sitting at the ledge with Tsuna, watches the trio play. Tsuna arched his back slightly while fanning himself "Man, why is the weather so hot today..." Kokoro sighed tiredly and said "Mama and Bianchi had went out of a vacation so we had to take care of them..." Not knowing the sound of footsteps behind her, Kokoro got a kick from behind and land straight into the pool._**

**_A familiar deep, cool voice was heard "You didn't by chance forgotten about me, didn't you both?" as Reborn walks in wearing a light yellow boxers, causing Kokoro to blush at the sight of him. Tsuna facepalm slightly and thoughts "Oh right... Mama had him stay to watch over us... But... How did she even assume that anything will happen between me and Kokoro-chan? She is my best friend!" Reborn glances at Tsuna who was deep in frustrating thoughts and looks back at Kokoro who is still staring at him with her face still blushing deeply, smirks at her "Do you like what you see, my dear student~?" Kokoro blushes even more and shouted at him while stuttering in embarrassment "W-W-W-Why the hell would I like it? I-I-I-I'm not a pervert you-" A blast of water shoots directly at Kokoro, causing her clothes to be more drenched than before._**

**_"Gyahahaha~~! Lambo-san is helping to cool Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Koko~~!" said Lambo while he is holding the water hose. Another large burst of water was shoot at Lambo by I-Pin and Fuuta. "That's a payback for Kokoro-nee, Lambo~!" said Fuuta as he laughs at Lambo. Lambo then shoots back a huge amount of water at Fuuta which accidentally hits Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna sneezes and shouts at Lambo "Hey! Watch where you are hitting, Lambo!" Kokoro also sneezes and rubs her nose "Don't be mad at him, Tsuna-kun. He just want to HACHOO!". I-Pin asked "Did you caught a cold, Kokoro-san?" showing a worried face. Kokoro simply smiles and pets her head "I'm fine, just small sneeze, I-Pin~ I'm just need a quick change in my clothing"._**

Returning back to the present, Reborn told her "And you faint in your room due to the fever of yours." Tsuna comes in carrying a tray with a bowl of porridge, a glass of water and a bowl of towel filled with water. He puts down the tray at her and asked "How are you feeling now, Kokoro-chan? You give us a scare when I-Pin found you fainted in your room..." As Tsuna pulled a stool nearby and sits beside her bed. Kokoro shows a weak smile to them and said "Come on you two, I'm fine...~ I'm sorry that I make you guys worried so much..." She coughs out and Reborn gives slight knock on her and said "Well you should be, Dame-Koko." Soon the sound of the door bell was heard, Reborn asked Tsuna to get the door and he complies.

**"Good... Now that he has left..." I thought. I looked back at my dear student, or should I say 'My princess', whose face was still flushing with fever, was simply adorable. And now, her face has turned more redder than before, she asked me nervously "Um... Where's Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin...?" I replied "They are taking a nap now, Kokoro~" She blushed more realizing that there is only the two of us in the room, noticing the porridge on the tray. I smirked and asked.**

_"Do you want me to feed you, my dear student~?" I grew more embarrased... Even though I want him to feed me... Why am I thinking? I don't want this... This... This sadistic pervert to feed me and I shouted back in embarrassment "No! I can feed myself!" I tried to take the porridge from the beside but soon the dizziness in my head got the better of me and was about hit myself against the bedside table. Grateful and luckily... Reborn catches hold of me in time, I find my fever and my face growing more warmer and redder as I felt his strong arms holding me. I really hope that he didn't see the color of my face... However, he was smirking! He had seen it!_

Reborn chuckles quietly and teases "Getting shy now, my dear Kokoro~?" Kokoro quickly got back her composure and leans herself tiredly at the headboard "Of course not... I'm just..." panting out her words through her breath. Soon, her stomach growls loud enough for the people in her room to hear it, and an awkward silence grew among them. Reborn broke the silence by his chuckles and said "Come on, let's have you fed, Kokoro~"

**Before I could even take the porridge, that brat walks in with her cousin. Kokoro called out to them weakly "Rikuto...! Yukihiro...! Why are the both of you here...?" I looked behind them and Dame-Tsuna, who was looking at me was shivering in fear, which he truly deserve it from bringing that brat here in. That brat looks at me, noticing my expression, he smirked at me and goes to where Kokoro is. "How are you feeling now, Kokoro...?" and he ruffles her head. Kokoro simply shakes her head and smiles at him "Just a little flu, that's all, Rikuto..." and coughs, that brat begin to pat her back to calm her cough down. Alright... This sight is a sight where I could just simply take his life once and for all.**

Her cough slowly calms down and looks at Rikuto speaking weakly "Thank you..." Yukihiro notices the bowl of porridge and asked her "You have not taken your lunch yet, Koko-chan?" Kokoro slowly shook her head and replied "I was about to take my lunch until you guys came in..." Rikuto uncovers the lid on the bowl of porridge, warm steams rises out from it. He looks at the bowl for awhile and picks up a scoop from the bowl and blew it onto the spoon cool it down. "Here." said Rikuto as he puts the spoon near Kokoro's mouth. She looks at Rikuto confusely and he sighs "Just eat it. I have cool it down already." Kokoro then smiles at him "Thank you~ Itadakimasu~" and took the spoonful of porridge into her mouth. A loud gunshot sound was heard which nearly caused Kokoro to be choke by the spoon. She quickly pulls back and everyone turns their head to the sound where the gunshot was coming from. Lambo, who was already slumped down, shivering in fear by the bullet hole above him. "L-L-Lambo are you alright?" shouted Tsuna as he rushes over to comfort him. "He's fine, Tsuna. Hai hai, it's alright now, Lambo" said Yukihiro as he carries him up, comforting him. "Nice aiming there, hitman." mutters Rikuto sarcastically at Reborn. Reborn mutters back to him sarcastically "Hn... Perhaps I would aim more better if you were there instead of that stupid cow, Brat." And the two turns their head, death glaring at each other with sparks flying literally over. Fearing the danger of the upcoming outcome, Kokoro quickly speaks out weakly "W-Why don't the four of you take care of Lambo...? A-A-And the rest too..." Reborn and Rikuto looks at her giving her a questioning look. Kokoro quickly replied "I-I-I want my sleep so... LEAVE NOW!" And eventually the four leaves the room unwillingly before Kokoro had drawn out her guns to get rid of them.

**(A/N: Short amount of time skip...)**

**A while later, I managed to get rid of her cousin and that brat out of here. That Tsuna is now entertaining that Stupid cow, I-Pin and Fuuta. With that, I decided to go check on my princess who is sleeping now in her room. I slowly walked up the stairs and to her room, opening the door as quietly so that she wouldn't wake up. I was about to walk back to my usual seat and I saw her face becoming more feverish red and her breathing felt like she need more oxygen. Her body was shivering very hard and her shirt was drenched in sweat. I put my hand on her forehead, her fever had risen up very fast. Who would have thought that she would get her condition worsened real fast if not watched well.**

Reborn quickly unbuttons her shirt and a small weak voice was heard "Reborn... Don't go...". Reborn glance at Kokoro who face was still flushing red with fever and eyes open very weakly. He sat on the bed and hugs her, "I'm here, Kokoro. I won't leave you." Kokoro murmured weakly and happily "I see... Thank you..." Narrowing his eyes, as he felt how warm her body is with the fever, Reborn took the wet towel from the bowl of water and starts wiping around her body. Soon, Kokoro relaxed more as he continues to wipe off the sweat from here. As Reborn was about button back her shirt, she mumbles but a name that he doesn't wish to hear "Riku..." Reborn narrowed his eyes **"Seems like you have to learn your lesson on who you belong to, Kokoro... Looks like I will have to give you a little special punishment to remind you~" **smirking evily at his thought. Reborn drinks a mouthful of water and pop the pill into his mouth. And he puts his lips gently on her own. A split second later, Kokoro felt a moist tongue tracing her lips. She gasped at the feeling and gives his tongue an opportunity to map around her cavern. Soon, he found her tongue and Kokoro weakly joins Reborn in the sensual dance, not knowing saliva is drooling out from her mouth.

**"Hn... A delicious honey that I have ever tasted~"** as Reborn straddled himself on top of her to deepen the kiss. Smoothly and slowly, he let the pill and water poured to her mouth while their tongue are still engaged in the dance. In a moment, the need of oxygen hit into their mind and Reborn pulled away, a trail of thick saliva connected with the lips of Kokoro as she swallowed the pill and was still somewhat asleep. Reborn smirked at her flushed face and goes to lick off the saliva which was trailing down, slowly moving towards her neck. He bites and kisses her neck making the young princess of his moaning a bit. "Aaah... Reborn..." Kokoro moaned out weakly as Reborn makes trails of hickeys around her and moves back up to her ear, started to nibble on it. He licks and gives hot puffs on her ears which caused her to moan more. Reborn chuckles throatily and whispered "That's enough for now, I suppose~ But if you ever showed that smile to some other guys than me, this lesson is always to be waiting for you to be learned, my dearest Kokoro~" And he changes her shirt and took a short nap while hugging her tightly against his body.

_I woke up and I realize that my fever has went down. I looked up to see Reborn was sleeping and hugging onto me! I tried to pull myself out but his grip was too strong... Though... It was the first time I see Reborn's sleeping face... I touches his face and thought to myself "His face looks so serene and peaceful... I guess even sadistic people like him could also show this look as well..." However Reborn had caught me and smirked at me teasing me "Enjoy the look of my face, my dear student~?" I quickly retract my hand in my embarrasement "W-W-Who is, you jerk?" He chuckles happily and gets off from the bed. "I changed your shirt as you were sweating in your sleep~" said Reborn and I check to see my shirt has been changed. Then something hit me... He... He seen my body! "Relax, your body isn't that much to look anyway~~" I grew even more embarrassed and screamed at him "REBORN, YOU STUPID SADISTIC PERVERT! I-I-I HATE YOU THE MOST!" and threw a pillow at him. He just simply smirk at me and said "I know~" I pout in embarrassment and looked at the mirror, there were many red spots on body. Did I grown to have chicken pox or something? "There were many mosquito in your room, Kokoro. Which is why those red marks are there." said Reborn as he helped me to answer those unanswered question. "I-I-I see..." an awkward silence grew between us... I spoke "Um... Where's Tsuna-kun, Reborn...?" He answered back "They are waiting for you in the living room." and we both went to the living room._

At the living room, Kokoro walks in only to be greeted by Rin, Yukihiro, Rikuto, Lacie, Tsuna and Kyo. "You're awake, Kokoro-chan!" said Tsuna. "How are you feeling now, Ryuujirou-san?" asked Lacie. Kokoro looks everyone and smile "I'm fine now, everyone. Sorry to make you guys worry..." Rin looks away and said "Not my business, human." causing Yukihiro to sweat drop at her words and looks back at Kokoro saying "I'm just glad you're alright, Koko-chan~" Rikuto is about to open his and notices the mark on Kokoro's neck "Oi... Kokoro... Those mark..." She looks at her neck and looks back a "Reborn said that there were many mosquito in my room so I got this..." her voice slowly trails off as she looks at everyone's mixed reaction "What...?" she asked. Rin shook her head and said "Unbelieveable... I didn't know you were this stupid...", Yukihiro's face turns beet red and was jaw dropping. Lacie and Tsuna's faces were blushing too and look away from Kokoro. Kyo curiously asked "But, aren't mosquito bite be itchy?". Realizing his words, Kokoro scratches her neck and said "Now that you said it, Kyo-san... It's not itchy at all..." Rikuto turned his head and saw Reborn leaning against the wall behind Kokoro, smirking at him and says "I really 'do' know how to aim well, brat~~". Taunted by the words, Rikuto lunged himself at Reborn which caused everyone to panic and trying to calm him down.

Moral of story: Get more common sense of knowledge to prevent this from happening.

* * *

**Omake**

**_Kokoro: I do have common sense of knowledge!  
Fhxc: And you lack of them, Kokoro.  
Kokoro: *sigh* Fine, you win. So what's with this mosquito bites?  
Fhxc: Figure them out yourself.  
Kokoro: Tell me!  
Fhxc: No.  
Kokoro: So tell me what are those mark?  
Fhxc: You really want to know?  
Kokoro: ... *slowly nods*  
Fhxc: They are... *whisper into her ears*  
Kokoro: ... *face turn beet red* REBORN YOU STUPID HENTAI!  
Fhxc: *sigh* "What a dense child..." Anyway, feel free to drop some reviews ne~_**


	3. Private Valentine's day Date

**Summary: Aftermath Chapter 12 of AdC. Reborn's date with Kokoro during Valentine's day**

* * *

It was a cool day in the Amusement park, many kids and couples were spending their time with their loved ones. Kokoro, however, had to spend a day with her tutor whom happened to be also the one she had a crush on. She had apparently skipped her class and came on a 'date' with him, wearing a red vest, white loose long sleeved shirt and skirt. Kokoro was bothered by the fact that she had to skip her class and more bothered that she had to wear a skirt that seems to be short for her. While she kept pulling the skirt down, two men approached her.

"Hey, little cutie~" said the black haired man.  
"Great... There are morons like them... Better not get involved..." thinking to herself, she turned to another direction and about to walk away.  
The other man grabbed her hand and teases "Now where you think you're going, cutie~?"  
Kokoro struggled "Let go of me, you-!"  
"I would prefer that you would unhand my lover~" said a familiar deep and cool voice.  
The two turns their head only to have their face to be as pale as snow. Reborn was standing behind with a polite smile, he continued with an innocent tone "Now~ Could please return her to me~?"  
Like most people, anyone that sees a smile like that from a sadistic tutor, such as Reborn, it was best to turn and run towards the other direction.  
The man stuttered in fear "I-I-I'm just returning back her to you..." letting go of her slowly. With that, the two men had run off in the other direction.  
Kokoro looked back at Reborn in disbelief "You had to scare them off..."  
"I did not do anything like fighting on the streets, did I now?" Reborn said innocently. "And I think there is a phrase that I wished to hear from you~"  
Kokoro realized and looks away "I can handle them on my own, so that phrase was not needed...!" storming off into the amusement park. He quietly chuckled and followed her.

At a cafe in the amusement park, a small parafait on Kokoro's side and cup of espresso was on the table, Kokoro stared at the parfait in awed and Reborn warily back and forth.  
"Relax, I didn't put any poison inside the parfait." claimed Reborn.  
Kokoro quickly claimed "I-I-I know..! The only one who is capable is Bianchi..." she gulped and begin to look around warily.  
Reborn let out a small sigh "Relax, she isn't here. Just eat your parfait..." a sudden small smirk appeared on his face "Or do I have to feed you instead~?" asked teasingly  
Kokoro blushed in anger, picking up the spoon immediately "I can feed myself, you pervert!" and started to eat.  
He took out the box and slowly unwraps, revealing small pieces of Coffee chocolate. It seems that Kokoro had been somewhat observing his preference of food, which Reborn looks at her quietly in awed. A thought hit into his mind and secretly smirk "Kokoro~"  
She looked up at him "What is it...?"  
"Feed me~" commanded Reborn.  
Kokoro's jaw went wide open and her face turns beet red, dropping the spoon. He smirked wider at her reaction "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue~?"  
She quickly snapped out from her thoughts, retorted in embarrassment "O-O-Of course not!"  
"Then feed me." said Reborn. It seems like Reborn's words are an absolute orders, his words won't change till he gets what he wants.  
Sighing in defeat, Kokoro grumbled "Alright, fine...!"  
He smirked and placed the unwrapped and opened box on the table. Kokoro looks atthe box for a moment and took a small deep breath "Here..." picking up a piece of chocolate.  
Right in front of Reborn's very eyes wasn't the student that he had sadistically tutored, but, an innocent and adorable Arcobaleno Princess holding the piece of chocolate that she had given him.  
He couldn't help but to think "Those eyes... Her blush... And that smile... They are mine and mine alone... I won't show it to anyone..."  
"Thank you for the food~" said Reborn as he pulls her hand, eating both the chocolate and her fingers.  
Kokoro blushed and quickly retract her, shouting in embarrassment "M-M-My hands are not edible, you idiot!" taking a napkin to wipe her fingers.  
Reborn chuckled and added "There is a cream on your cheek~"  
"E-E-Eh...? Doko...?" said Kokoro, wiping around her cheek.  
Reborn continued in a teasing tone "Over here, my dear Kokoro~" goes to her cheek and licks it.  
Her face turn as red as the cherry on her parfait, and quickly pulled herself back "Y-Y-Y-You pervert!"  
Reborn chuckled heartily at her reaction and a small laughter continued, which Kokoro thought to herself "This... This is the first time I have seen Reborn laughing... He... He is just like a little kid..."  
A while later, Kokoro remembered that there is a ride that she wishes to try "U-Um, Reborn..."  
"What is it, Kokoro?" said her tutor.  
Kokoro slowly stuttered "I-I-Is it alright if we were to take a ride in the Ferris wheel...? N-N-N-Not like it's anything special, I just want to-"  
"Alright, then" Reborn cut her words, standing up and adjusting his hat. "Though just to ask..."  
"Hai?" said Kokoro while standing up.  
Reborn raises his brows "Not that I mind or anything. But, why do you want to ride that ride?"  
She flushed in embarrassment "W-W-W-W-Well... There isn't much time so... Argh, stop asking so much, baka!" storming off immediately.  
Reborn watches Kokoro storming off to the ferris wheel, he simply shrugged and follows.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was slowly setting down. Kokoro was sitting the opposite side of Reborn in the capsule, averting her eyes away from him.  
Reborn, however, was deep in thought... Very... Very deep in thought. The incident that happened previously caused him to be very aware that the Oscurita are wasting no time to get their hands on Kokoro.  
Reborn, deeply thinking to himself "That Damiano... I didn't think the left-hand would move this soon... What-"  
"Reborn..." called out a voice.  
Reborn looks at Kokoro who shows a worried expression. She opens her mouth to ask "Is there something wrong...? You've been acting weird all this time..."  
An extreme deep silence later, he spoke "Kokoro..."  
"Y-Y-Yes...?" Kokoro asked nervously.  
Reborn gently bit his lip for a second and spoke "You... Once if you knew the truth... About who you are... Will... Will you leave...?"  
A long hour of minutes, wind howls past their capsule. Kokoro, with her eyes being cover by bangs, answered "I... I won't ever leave you, Reborn..."  
Reborn stared at her in a mixture of disbelief and surprised, as she continued "I... I won't leave you... I... I don't really hate you at all, Reborn... Though you may be a cruel jerk at times... I to you-"  
"We've arrived to the top of the Ferris Wheel, thank you for being patience with us." said the announcer from the speaker.  
Kokoro thought to herself "I-I-I have to make a wish!" she quickly closed her eyes and clasps her fist to pray.  
Curiously, Reborn looks at the notice which said 'Reach to the top to make the wish you deeply desired to grant.'  
"Hn... So that's why she wanted to come here... Foolish Princess, whatever that you wished... I will grant it for you." thought Reborn.  
Soon, he had realized that she had fallen asleep while wishing, Reborn chuckled and quietly goes to sit beside her. He pulled her close to him and suddenly remembered something.  
Reborn took out a pink-wrapped present from his pocket, realizing there is a card on it. He flips open the card which says:  
"This present is to thank you for everything. It is NOT for Valentine's day present or anything! Be grateful about this! Anyway, I wished a Happy Valentine's day to you, stupid Hentai. From your STUDENT, Kokoro."  
He glanced at his princess whom quietly mumbled out his name "Reborn..."  
Reborn blush very faintly and smiled at her "Buon San Valentino, Mia cara Principessa...~" kissing on her forehead gently.


	4. Donuts of Apology

**Summary: Donuts could be as an apology gift as well.**

* * *

"Oi!" a male voice called out.

Kokoro turned her head while she was sitting on the ground at the rooftop, looked at the said person who called out to her and shouted "Nani wo-?"

Before she could finished, something was thrown towards her. Kokoro quickly stood up and caught it clumsily "W-Wah!" glances to look that it was a brown paper bag.

Reborn adjusted his hat carefully that it covers his eyes and said "You didn't brought Maman's bento box today, didn't you?"

Kokoro twitched in annoyance and said "Does it even matter to you, idiot? I... I will simply starve myself, if I want to!"

As she was about to throw the things that was thrown from Reborn, he then said "Before you threw it back at me, you may want to take a look at the contents, Dame-Koko."

"For the last time... Don't call me that!" Kokoro shouted back in gritted anger. She looks at him with one suspicious glare before taking a look into the paper bag. She quietly rummaged inside the bag with her right hand, and took something out of it. In her hand, it revealed two plastic packets of donuts of two flavored: Strawberry donuts and Sugar-coated donuts. The packet had also branded a store which Kokoro realized 'T-This... Isn't this from the bakery that Kyoko-san and Haru-san had brought Avalon-san and me before...? P-Plus... H-How did he know that this... W-Were my favorite?'

"Maman had went shopping yesterday. The bakery store didn't have much of Confectionery bread left in the store, so Maman had wanted me to pass you this." said Reborn, who had already turned his back facing her.

"Nana-san, huh..." muttered Kokoro. A small gust of wind blew past them, causing the paper bag to be dropped onto the ground. As it fell, a piece of paper fell out of the bag. She goes and squat down to where the paper is.

In curiosity, she picked up the note, and read "Maa maa~ Kokoro-chan, what Reborn said would most likely is a lie~ In fact... After your lover's fight, Tsuna-kun, Us and I told Reborn of your favorite food~ He immediately went to your favorite store to get those donuts before-"

Reading halfway, Reborn snatches the note from her, tearing it up into many small pieces. He then said in annoyance "You do realize that 99% of the time, those drunkards are always drunk. There isn't any point to believe their words."

Kokoro deadpaned at his words, before she could yell at him. She notices something that had surprised her, Reborn's ear were beet red. In this ever life here or back at her own world where she would sit and watch her favorite anime show, Kokoro had never seen Reborn being embarrassed about this, especially being this embarrassed. This is something of a rare sight now from her tutor aka crush.

'Is this a dream? R-Reborn... H-He... H-He is actually being embarrassed about it! D-Does that mean... W-Wait... W-W-What on earth am I thinking? T-T-That jerk is my tutor! He means nothing to me-!' Kokoro wondered mentally while her heart was beating in an accelerated pace.

A voice cut her thought "If there isn't anything else, I'm going ahead first-"

Reborn quickly stood up, as he was about to turn and head for the exit... Kokoro immediately grabbed the back of his coat of a sudden and shouted "Matte, Reborn!"

He stopped and turned his head to look at Kokoro whose head had bowed down, averting her gaze from him. Silence between the two grew, sounds of heartbeat thumping nervously could be heard, Kokoro thought nervously "W-W-What should I do... I-I called him... W-W-What do I say to- T-That's right! A thank you! I need to say thanks to him but... I-I'm angry with him, aren't I? I-I have to forgive him first but... Do I have I to...? If I do it, it will be a good time to explain things about it...! I... I will say it...! S-Say it loud clear...!'

Reborn raised his brows and said "If there is really nothing of matter, would you mind-?"

"H-H-Here!" shouted Kokoro, shoving a packet of donuts to him nervously.

He looked at her with question and looks down to see a packet of sugar-coated donuts was passed to him. She nervously said while hiding her face from his eyes "I-I-I don't have a big stomach, mind you! Since... You- I-I mean Nana-san bought this... A-At least... Argh! Just take and eat it already!"

Before Kokoro could retract her hand back, Reborn took hold of it and spoke in a teasing tone "Hn... Is that really all of it now...~?"

Her face then, become as red as a beetroot, she yelled out at the top of her lungs "S-S-S-Shut up! W-W-W-What the heck do you expect, stupid insensitive sadistic jerk? A-A-And let go of my hand...!"

"You also wanted company now, don't you~?" smirked Reborn.

Kokoro stopped her fidgeting and stood frozen still, Leon jumped off from Reborn's fedora hat and landed onto Kokoro's head, settling on its spot down happily. Reborn then added "Seems like Leon also wished to join in as well~" and a smile appeared on his face.

While bringing Leon down from her head, Kokoro looked at Reborn and thought 'I... I realized now... I... I like to see Reborn smile. Maybe because usually his smile doesn't seem real at all, so I feel that it's rare to see him smile like this... If Reborn smiles, I will feel happy as well. So, I wish I could stay by his side and see him smiled a real smile. Throughout the days, months and season... Every second... Suki da yo, Reborn... I wish I can stay by his side and see him smile...'

She quickly cleared her throat and said "L-Let me make this clear now, jerk! This donut you gave me... It doesn't mean anything! I... I still have yet to forgive you, jerk... So... Don't push it!" before walking off to her usual sitting spot.

Reborn chuckled at her usual behavior and said "As you wish, my Princess~" before joining her for their time alone. Unknowingly for Kokoro, there were four familiar figures were watching from a distance, enjoying the upcoming scene.


	5. Closed shave gratitude kiss

**Summary: Kokoro tried to repay her gratefulness by a kiss**

Without hesitation, Reborn immediately lies on her lap, feeling his tickling her tights. Kokoro blushed furiously of his sudden action and she shouted "O-O-Oi! K-Kono Baka hentai! I-If you want to sleep, lie on the floor, damn it!"

Click! Sound of the trigger from a gun was heard. Leon, who had already transformed into a gun, was being at Kokoro by Reborn directly at the middle of her forehead. Reborn then spoke "If you disturb my sleep... Your punishment will come as you wish, Dame-Koko~" with a smirk on his face.

She twitched in annoyance and shouted while looking away form him "Do whatever you want, hentai!"

Few minutes later as the silence grew, Kokoro slowly turned her head back to see Reborn who is sleeping with his eye open was snoring soundly and peacefully on her lap. She sighed and quietly lift Reborn's head carefully, to cover his eye from the sunlight by covering it with his fedora hat; though only half of his face. Leon jumped onto her finger as she lifted him away from Reborn's hand. Quietly looking at him, she sighed and said "Taku... Ne Leon... How did you deal with a master like him...?"

Leon simply remained in silence, quietly staring at her. Kokoro raised her left index finger and pet his head gently, thinking 'Taku... That guy... D-Damn... M-My knees hurt, and his hair is really tickling...' feeling strands of Reborn's hair on her thighs.

She slowly looked down as he sleeps peacefully and mutters 'Mataku... If only he was always like this... He would be more cuter- W-W-Wait! W-W-What the hell am I thinking? H-His true face is a demon... The king of demons!'

Leon simply tilted his head at her with an unreadable expression that he always put. Kokoro sighed and remembers 'Hold on... N-Now that I think about it... I-It's been months since I first transported here... At that time really... If... If Reborn wasn't there to find me... Would... Would I have ended up landing some other famigila and...'

The thoughts of her running for her life, being in dangerous near-death situation... Or worse... Something unimaginable appeared in her head sending shivers of fear down to her spine. Kokoro quickly shook her head as hard as she could without trying to wake Reborn up. Kokoro quietly mutters "If... Reborn wasn't here... I... I probably would never have meet him... Meeting Tsuna-kun and everyone... But..."

Her face soon turned slightly dubious "How am I supposed to thank him...?"

"Maa maa~ If you ever want to make Reborn happy, a full kiss on his lips will do the job~~" Ryuu's cheerful voice resounded in her head as a suggestion of her gift.

"L-L-Like hell I will-!" Before Kokoro was about to shout, she immediately covered her mouth when she remembers the punishment she receives for disturbing Reborn's sleep.

She swallowed her gulp silently and quickly glances down on her lap, to her relief, Reborn was still in his deep sleep judging by the soundless snore and his breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kokoro asked Leon in whisper "Ne Leon... What does Reborn like-?"

Before she could asked her question finished, Leon had already transformed into what seems to be like a statue-like figure of Kokoro kissing Reborn on his lap. Her face soon blushed scarlet red, shouted with her volume as low as possible "N-N-N-Not you as well, L-Leon!"

She raised her hand up and rubbed her cheek as hard as she could, hoping the blush would be gone. She then asked once she had somewhat calm down "Does Reborn really like this...?"

Leon turned back and showed a nod, indicating his answer. Kokoro sighed as she asked in a dreaded tone "D-Does it really have to be...?"

Leon nodded once more as a confirmation of what his Master favorite gift for gratitude. Kokoro sighed as a sign she had given up, and slowly realized... Reborn is currently in a deep sleep, seeing that he was not affected by her voices earlier. This... This could be her only opportunity to show that gratitude that she wanted to repay.

She slowly glances from left to right repeatedly, looking out for any sign of people... Especially four specific people who had constantly put Reborn and her together for absolute unknown reason. Kokoro takes a deep breath and mutters "T-This... T-T-This is only to show how grateful I am... I-I-It just doesn't mean anything else...!"

She slowly leaned down towards Reborn's uncovered lower face, the sound of heart beating could be heard very clearly. Judging by the sound of the beat, her heart was accelerating in an unknown velocity which caused her face to be in a color of crimson red.

Quietly leaning down and closing her eyes slowly, unknown sounds of something rustling was deafened to her ears. In her heart, she thinks 'A-A-Almost there... J-Just almost...'

"I didn't think you were this interested of being the Prince of Sleeping Beauty, Dame-Koko~" a deep sexy voice teases her that is only familiar to her. Kokoro flinches and instantly opened her eyes as wide as a goldfish's eye, turning her direction to see Reborn's eye looking directly into her blue eyes.

The black orbs showed interest and amusement, as though they had been observing her movement all this while. Right now, her face had blush 24/7, pulling her head back she stutters "T-T-There was dirt on your face... S-S-S-So I had to clean them away, Reborn...!"

"Really? I didn't think it was..." Reborn sits up and goes to her ear, whispered in a seductive tone "Specifically on my lips~ Perhaps... A thank you should be return for helping me, my dear student~"

Not only her face that was blushing, her ear was now burning red of embarrassment. She pushed Leon back to him and stood up from her spot, shouted "I-I-I-I don't need your gratitude, you stupid pervertic jerk!"

Seeing her stomping off in anger and embarrassment, Reborn chuckles loudly at the reaction that was the cause by his teasing. Leon looked at him which he looks back and said "Hm...~ If probably I didn't interfere soon, my Princess would have given what I really want right, Leon?"

Leon nodded, Reborn slowly guided Leon on his finger back to his trademark fedora hat. He quietly thought to himself while his eyes was being shadowed by the hat 'Kokoro... You know... I will never forget that dream I saw each night... The sight of what awaits me... That's why... Don't try to look for something to repay me, Hime. Just... Don't leave my side.'

With that final thought, he quietly stood up and took one glance at the clear blue sky with no clouds, but a bright sun shining down on him; leaving the area to find his embarrassed princess.


	6. Because you're here, I'll live

**(A/N: This is the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE of KHR Chapter 309! In this AU, Reborn is in his adult form instead of his infant form.)**

**"Death... To me, it never means anything at all. I was cursed and lived in this form by that very day. The struggles and denial in my heart came to a conclusion: I had to accept the curse no matter what. As this Arcobaleno "me", the sins of my past were nothing but a memory of my old self.**

**I would always thought I will still be in this form... Until she appeared in my life, with that stubborn and naivety of her..."**

"How... How can you still say such a thing?!" Kokoro shouted at the top of her lungs at the one person in front of her, Reborn. She had brought him somewhere where they could be alone and no other else would find them. Kokoro was astonished and furious by Reborn's declaration that he had accepted his death, invaluing his own life.

Reborn then said "Kokoro... Why are you mad...?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Kokoro shouted through her gritted teeth. She bowed down her head to cover her eyes, clenching her fist as tight as she could "When I first came here... You suddenly appeared behind me with your gun pointing at my head... And then declaring that I'm your student with my consideration...!"

"And then it's all just been a mess... You used your spartan training on me, made me do ridiculous task, teasing me... Playing my feelings... And even forced me to fight with people... You... You always made a chaos of my life no matter when and where, Reborn!" yelled Kokoro.

Reborn simply remains silence as she continued "... But... If I were to look back.. Even as close as yesterday... I had fun... It was fun, I really had lots of fun, Reborn..."

"To be honest... Because of you, I'm really happy to meet Tsuna-kun and everyone... I felt even more happy and glad that you are with me... You save me... Yet..."

She looked up at him directly into his unknown black orbs with surging anger, though with tears had beginning to brim around her eyes "Why... Why did you say that you've never expected to die a decent death?! Is... Is this what you have been thinking like that the whole time... Even with all of us by your side, Reborn?!"

"Even when we were all having fun... The laughter... The joy... Why... Why the hell were you thinking something so sad and despairing?! You... You're a failure of both a hitman and home tutor, Reborn!"

Reborn knew full well, she is worried for him that she shouldn't have. He had already long accept that he will never be able to live for long in this curse, he himself expected death any moment. In that moment of daze, he was snapped out as he noticed Kokoro was heading off to somewhere instead where he thought she would be heading. He asked "Where do you think you're going, Kokoro?!"

"Urusai! Where I go is none of your business! You know what... Just... Just live for everyone... For everyone... For yourself, stupid jerk!" shouted Kokoro, not bothering to turn her head back to see her tutor.

She rubbed her tears number of times as it couldn't stop flowing, she mentally scolded herself 'Baka... Don't cry now... Don't cry...! Is... Is there really... Nothing... Nothing at all...?! I hate this... I hate-'

A hand from behind grabbed her right wrist, forcing her to turn around and see. Reborn's eyes widen slightly noticing that she was crying. He had hurt her once more, and this time it really is his fault. He said "Kokoro, listen-"

"Let me go... I... I hate you, stupid jerk!" yelled Kokoro while looking at him directly into his eyes.

She struggled to free from his grip, but his grip was too strong for her. While struggling, Kokoro begin to throw punches into his chest as she yelled out repeatedly "Kirai! Kirai! Kirai! Kirai! Kirai! Daikirai!"

Right now in her state, Kokoro had refused to listen to any of his words. She had probably closed off her heart to him now, no words would reach her. Reborn knew the ways that could even _force_ her to listen to him, but he don't want to hurt her more than she already is.

In that moment as Kokoro was about to throw out a punch stronger than the ones before, she screamed "I HATE YOU THE MOST-!"

Reborn instantly pulled her into a hug as he allows himself to fall back on to the grassy patch below him a loud thud. Her actions and everything were cut into a stop by the surprise movement from Reborn. He slowly raised his hands up and wrapped around Kokoro's small body into an embrace with one hand gently stroking her back. Though, only one phrase was to be heard from his mouth "... I'm sorry, Kokoro..."

Despite that single phrase, she somehow knew the whole meaning of words behind that phrase. Kokoro buried her head into his chest while letting out soft sobs "Reborn..."

"Hm...?"

A brief pause of second before she continue "I... I won't let you die... I won't let you be killed... By the curse... So... Please... Please live, Reborn."

He moved his head up slightly to take a glimpse of her face, but Kokoro had buried her face deep into his chest; refusing to show her face to him. Reborn then let out a soft sigh as he replied mentally 'For you... Because you live, because you exist as my light... You being my side, with your innocent naive love... Because you're with me, I'll live... I'll live for you, my Princess."


	7. Birthday

**_Late but... A birthday drabble for both Kokoro and Reborn~_  
**

**_Side trivia: Kokoro's birthday is on 12th October._**

* * *

**Title: Birthday**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Reborn x Kokoro**

**Warning: OOC**

"Again... I ain't surprised that how much that jerk is being worship..." sighed Kokoro, decorating up the banner which says "Buon Compleanno, REBORN!"

It is half past 11, the four infamous tutor, which Reborn had described them as "Drunkards" for their drinking habits, planned a countdown surprise party for Reborn. She had heard of tales how much of a big party it was at the Vongola during his birthday, planning to make the very same size of a party. This time round, it was decided held at Tsuna's house for easy convenience. Despite Kokoro's Tsundere side of not wanting to celebrate- (*Koko-chop* A/N: See this is how much of a Tsundere she is.)

Her crush and denial towards Reborn makes it more obvious that she wanted to celebrate his birthday. She quickly shook her head and mentally shouted 'N-No! Of course not! I'm only doing it because it's to help them... N-Not for that jerk!'

"Oh? Why not for me, Dame-Koko?" asked a familiar teasing tone who seem to have read her mind.

Kokoro turns around instantly to see the said Hitman who had disappeared the entire day without a reason. She stood there in both stunned and shocked, however also, with gladness and joy that he had return. Kokoro shouted "R-Reborn! W-Where... Where did you go-?!"

Soon, she notices that Reborn was looking around at the decorations in the said room, all meant for him. Kokoro quickly went to him, covering his eyes with nervousness and flustered "D-Don't look, Baka!"

A smirk appeared in a split second on Reborn's face which soon disappeared. The next thing Kokoro knew that she was being turned and pinned to the wall with both hands trapped by his. She asked "W-What was that for...?!"

"You told me not to look at that, so I will look at you only instead" smirked Reborn

She twitched by his arrogance "I-I didn't ask that, you egoistic jerk!"

"Answer my question, why not for me, Dame-Koko~?" Reborn asked in a teasing tone.

This only cause Kokoro to twitch further in anger, countered "Answer mine first! Where... W-Where have you been the whole day?! E-Everyone was looking for you, jerk!"

"Hn?" Reborn quirked his eyebrows up and simply said "I went back to Italy, Nono called me back."

Her eyes blink in confusion and surprise, asked "E-Eh...? W-Why...?"

"To report about Dame-Tsuna's status of his tutoring to be a Boss." said Reborn

"A-Ah I see..." mumbled Kokoro. She bowed her head down, letting out a sigh of relief 'S-So that's where he has been all this while... W-Wait! W-Why the hell am I even worried?!'

Reborn picked her chin up, forcing her to look at him directly. He asked "You have yet to answer mine, Dame-Koko~"

"I-I only did this to help them to celebrate your birthday... I have no interest in celebrating yours, jerk!" replied Kokoro.

Those words unknowingly cause Reborn's smirk to widen into a sly grin "I didn't know you want your punishment this badly now, Dame-Koko~"

He inches down to her neck, started to give sensual lick on her soft skin. Kokoro shudders at the feeling, struggled "D-Don't... L-Let me go, jerk!"

Ignoring her words, he slowly starts to give small nibbles and bite, causing her to let out soft muffled moans. Out of a sudden, he bites down harshly causing her to let out a sharp gasp "A-Ah!"

He licks off the blood gently as an apology, bit once more to leave an impressionable hickey on her neck. Reborn pulled back to see the look of his beloved student: eyes slightly half-lidded with her face having quite a red hue of blush.

He then smiled an extreme rare smile and said "Happy Birthday, my beloved Kokoro~" placing a soft kiss onto her nose.

What had processed into her mind was the smile that she had wanted to see the most, but yet didn't expect the kiss on her nose. Kokoro pushed him back out of fright and shouted "H-Hentai! H-How did you know?!"

Reborn chuckled at her usual reaction and said "That's for you to find out as part of your punishment, Dame-Koko~"

"You-!"

"Here." Reborn took Leon down from his hat, Leon soon transformed into a pouch. Opening the bag on its own, revealing a nicely wrap blue box with red ribbon tied around.

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise, muttered "T-This is..."

"Your birthday present." answered Reborn.

Kokoro looked at him and asked "W-Why did you..?!"

He glared at her slightly with annoyance "Do you plan to take it, Dame-Koko?"

"O-O-Of course! I-I'm only taking it because if I didn't... Argh...!" In frustration, she snatched Leon who is still in his pouch form and mumbled as quietly as possible "Arigatou, Reborn..."

"You're welcome, my princess...~" replied Reborn.

Kokoro twitched and blushed in embarrassment shouted "I'm not your princess-!"

She cut her words as an idea hit into her mind... A very embarrassing idea for her in her view. Kokoro cleared her throat and asked "Um... Reborn, could you come closer...?"

Reborn stares at her for a while, it's quite a surprise she had asked him to be near her when all the while Kokoro would always wanted to stay as far away from him.

He approached in her steady steps. Once close enough, he asked "What did you-?!"

Out of a blue moon moment in his entire life, his student daringly kiss the hitman on the cheek. Kokoro had pulled his tie downwards to bring his face closer, kissing him on the cheek. A very small blush appeared faintly on his cheek, while his eyes was widen in surprise. Kokoro pulled back slowly now with her red face that is as red as a red paint. She uses one of her eyes to glance at the clock quickly which said "12:01", indicating it is the beginning of the day of Reborn's birthday.

Kokoro shove a present to him and shouted "H-H-H-H-H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STUPID JERK!" sprinting back off to her room as fast as she could.

Watching left, Reborn simply stood there due to the shock. While later, he let out a sigh and said "You're the chaos of my world... Yet the Angel whom I love with my heart, Celia..."


	8. Zutto

**_Another drabble but a different pairing now... Hope you guys like it~ ^^ The song I based on is called Zutto by Shounen-T_**

**_Bold = Song Lyrics  
Normal = Story_**

* * *

**Title: Zutto  
****Rating: T  
****Pairing: Rikuto x Kokoro (One-sided)  
****Warning: OOC**

**In the morning, as I walked down the slope  
**

**I found you among the crowd, laughing innocently  
**

**"Good morning," I couldn't say that one line yet again today  
**

**Why can't I act normally in front of you?**

* * *

"Ohayo, Riku~!" shouted Kokoro as she rushed to him with a hard pat onto his back.

Rikuto let out a grunt of pain, rubbing his back as he said "Don't you ever greet properly, Kokoro?"

"Hmph, like you ever did the same without those sarcastic from you." said Kokoro with a straight tone.

* * *

**My mind is always filled with you and only you  
**

**I can't hold back these feelings anymore  
**

**I want to tell you about it, but I can't say it  
**

**Because you're way too dazzling  
**

**Closer, for me to be able to laugh right beside you  
**

**I'm wishing in my heart  
**

**That someday, my feelings can be conveyed  
**

**Just to you**

**Even if it's a steep slope that makes my heart beat faster  
**

**You are walking on it and laughing innocently****  
**

* * *

Walking down the slope together, Kokoro turns behind to see girls whispering about them... Probably the fangirls of Rikuto gossiping about Kokoro's usual 'friendliness' towards Rikuto.

She then whispered "Riku... Don't you have something more important to attend to...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rikuto replied cooly.

"You know what I mean now, Kazeru Rikuto!"

He let out an exsaperated sigh, tapping the back of her head with his head and said "Look... Even if I do have something to attend to, it would be useless idiot beside me." giving her hair a hard ruffle.

Kokoro twitched in anger, having her hair being messed up more messier than yesterday "Kazeru Rikuto, you're going to pay for this!"

"What am I going to pay for, Kokoro?" asked Rikuto with his brows raised up in an amusement way.

"This!" shouted Kokoro, giving a hard smack onto his back, which sounded loudly and painfully.

Rikuto rubbed his back angrily and shouted "Ouch... That hurts, Kokoro!"

Kokoro simply stick her tongue out playfully and said "That's for earlier, Rikuto~"

"You... Heh... Hehehe... Ahahahaha~!" Rikuto laughed out cheerfully which Kokoro soon followed after as they laughed out cheerfully.

The school bell rang out ahead of them, Kokoro noticed and shouted "The class is about to start, come on, Riku!" pulling his hands and drags him along as she runs full speed ahead towards the gate.

Rikuto runs along to picks his clumsy step, shouted "Watch where you're pulling, moron!"

"Hai hai~ Understood, Riku~" chuckled Kokoro, which leave Rikuto a faint blush on his face out of abashment.

* * *

**How do I look in your eyes right now?**

**Each time our eyes meet  
**

**I feel abashed but happy at the same time**

* * *

In their usual spot during recess, Kokoro was eating her usual favorite donut with Rikuto who is drinking a grape carton drink, sitting by the corner of the class which was near the window with both sharing Rikuto's table. While eating, Rikuto notices the chocolate cream on her right cheek and said "You eat like a brat, you know that?"

"Are you asking for a fight, Kazeru Rikuto?" retorted Kokoro.

He simply continued "Hora, there's cream on your cheek." using his fingers to wipe off the cream, which leave a small embarrassed blush appeared on Kokoro's face.

Rikuto take the finger that has the cream and take a lick of it, commented "Not bad."

"You should have bought them yourself in the first place." said Kokoro, taking another bite.

"Hn... Maybe I should..." mutter Rikuto.

* * *

**I always want you and only you to know more about me  
**

**These feelings are welling up in my chest again  
**

**I can't say it, but I want to  
**

**Because I wish we could be laughing together  
**

**Surely, for me to be smiling while staying just the way I am  
**

**I'm wishing in my heart  
**

**That someday, my feelings can be conveyed  
**

**Just to you**

* * *

"Hey Riku, you don't really have anything particular you like, huh?" Kokoro asked casually.

Rikuto looks at her with his brows raised, asked "What makes you think that?"

She simply shrugged and said "You never said about yourself even though we've been friends for so long... It's not fair that you know all about me, yet I barely know everything about you!" which a pout appeared on her face.

"Hm... It's not like there's any good information for you to know, Kokoro." Rikuto replied quickly.

Kokoro pouted harder and said "At least tell me something..."

"Hm... Mixed martial arts." replied Rikuto.

Kokoro looks at Rikuto with a confused look, but soon changed into an understanding look "Ah, that's right. You joined that club as part of your after school curriculum..."

"Well I already know about that, didn't I?!" Kokoro shouted in frustration, head-desking onto the table continuously.

He let out a soft chuckle and snorted "You really are funny, you know that~ Besides the reason why I knew so much about you, is because you have not changed at all since Elementary. Even your size as well..." indicating something of his eye.

She followed his eye direction, quickly covering and shouted with an embarrassed blush "S-S-Shut up, you pervert! I-It's being a late bloomer alright!"

Rikuto simply shrugs and said "Whatever you say then~"

* * *

**Someday, I want to hold your hand  
**

**There's a place that I want to bring you to  
**

**I'm always imagining myself with you  
**

**Ever since the moment I first saw you**

**My mind is always filled with you and only you  
**

**I can't hold back these feelings anymore  
**

**I want to tell you about it, but I can't say it  
**

**Because you're way too dazzling  
**

**Closer, for me to be able to laugh right beside you  
**

**I'm wishing in my heart  
**

**That someday, my feelings can be conveyed  
**

**Just to you**

* * *

"Hey Kokoro..." said Rikuto.

Kokoro looks at him while they are walking back home, having their house direction route being the same "Nani, Riku?"

A few second of silence came while Rikuto ran through the thoughts in his mind and said "One day..."

"Eh?"

"One day... I want to bring you to a place because there's something I wanted to show you." said Rikuto.

Kokoro just showed a confused look and asked "Why not now?"

Rikuto sighed deeply at how much her oblivious is, having knowing that for so long. She's clueless towards many things, even his feelings for her that he has for many years. Rikuto has been dropping off many indicated hints of his feelings but yet, not a single one of them was picked, much to his annoyance.

Many had confessed, but he rejected them all, since Kokoro is the only one who he is always seeing. He simply let out an annoyed sighed and said "Because it wouldn't be a surprise thanks to you."

"Well sorry about that then!" shouted Kokoro.

And out of the blue, Rikuto asked "Hey Kokoro... If you aren't able to find the right guy..."

"H-Huh...?"

"Maa..." Rikuto scratches his head as he continue "If you want someone to be responsible for the fact you can't find the right person to love... I don't mind being the one who is in charge of that responsibility."

Soon, a silence grew between the two which lasts for minutes. And it was replaced by KOkoro's cheerful laughter as she said "What're you saying, Riku~? I never planned on finding one, you know."

"I know that, dumbass... I'm just saying" mutters Rikuto.

"Besides... You're my good friend, Rikuto. P-Plus... Y-You fit more of an older brother role, you know that..." said Kokoro.

He sighed once more, petting her head and said "I was just kidding, alright. You don't need to take it so seriously."

"W-Wakatta yo! Taku..." sighed Kokoro, softly touching on the spot Rikuto had spotted.

_One day... I will tell you these feelings of mine, Kokoro. The love I have for you that has for 10 years now.' _Rikuto thought to himself with a small sad smile as he continue walking off towards home with Kokoro by his side.

* * *

**As the sun shines onto the slope  
**

**Today, I found you again**

* * *

Next day of the very same slope, Rikuto was walking down as he noticed a familiar figure ahead of him walking off to school.

He smiled to himself and said 'No matter where you may be, I will always be there to find you... And to be by your side, Kokoro.'

Rikuto rushed ahead to where Kokoro is and gives back the same hard pat onto her back, as a payback for what she did to him yesterday.


	9. Christmas with you

**Oh god... Just kill me for this... Many excuses to be said which is hopelessly useless! Ugh..! Anyway... Late Christmas and New year fanfic everyone! Hope you guys like it~**

**Title: Christmas with you  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Damiano x Kokoro, Reborn x Kokoro x Damiano, Reborn x Kokoro  
Warning: OOCs, OCs, AUs**

* * *

It was Christmas in Japan, as many family and couple had went out into the Namimori shopping street to spend the moment of occassion together. At a bench outside of a shop, Kokoro was sitting outside on a bench of a shop with an irritated look as she had recalled how a certain group of people had forced her to go on a date with a certain someone, much to her denial happiness. Kokoro thought to herself 'Damn it... I fall for their stupid tricks again! *sigh* I don't get it... Why is it me they are after with Reborn...?'

While busily thinking, her thoughts were cut off by the sudden movement from her left coat pocket. Turns out of surprise, Leon crawled out from her pocket and climbs up to her shoulder is; Kokoro said in surprise "Leon, when did you get here?!"

Leon simply transform into a long green scarf and wraps himself around her neck to keep her warm. She carries up one of the end which had Leon's face and asked "What brings you here? Aren't you with Reborn today?"

He simply wraps another round of her neck, lifting an end of his face and snuggled affectionately. Kokoro chuckled "You're here to keep me accompany huh...? Arigatou~" giving a gentle stroke on his face. She then looked up at the snow falling sky blankly in daze as her thoughts began to wonder, saying "... Hey, Leon..."

Leon looked at her with a curious look as she continued while letting out a dreaded sigh "Is there any gift Reborn like...?". Kokoro had been stuck on that topic for weeks as she has either of no idea what to give to him, or, the prices are too far of her reach. She knew that Reborn would have preferred high class gifts, seeing how much gift that he had received from other members in the Vongola had given to him. She sighed to herself once more and slowly glances over to look at what Leon had suggested for her.

Out of the blue, the other end of the scarf showing a threaded picture of Kokoro kissing Reborn under the Mistletoe. She blushed in embarrassment and yelled "L-Leon! N-No way, I'm giving that jerk-"

She stopped to notice the stares and whisper she was getting from the crowd and quickly cleared her throat to avert their attention away from her. Once they have done so, Kokoro let out a sigh and mutters to Leon "Isn't there any other gift...?", which Leon replied with a shake of the end of the scarf as his answer.

"Where and what on earth am I going to give that stupid jerk the present...?" Kokoro sighed as she mutters to herself once more.

Sounds of footsteps was approaching her, Kokoro looked up to see three men of her age gathered around her "Huh...?"

"You look lost, cutie~" said one of the men

She rolled her eyes as she thought 'Oh great... Deja vu much?!'

'Looks like you've been dumped by your boyfriend on such a great occasion." said the second.

Kokoro mentally retorted 'That jerk isn't- W-Wait... W-What the hell am I thinking?! That sadistic jerk is not my boyfriend! Just... Just his student... Argh! Why the heck did I sound so upset for?! Nothing good comes out from that jerk anyway!' frustrated at what she had thought.

The third men grabs and pulled her up from seat, nearly making Kokoro losing her footstep 'Not again?!'. She struggles and shouted "Let go...!"

"Why so feisty? You need our company to cheer up."

Kokoro retorted back "Leave me alone!" still struggling to remove the tight trip from his hand.

"Join us, it will be fun"

She twitch in irritation, having enough of their lame pickup excuses, said "For the last time... Let go of me!" kicking into the third men's guts after the loud yell.

He flinches and winces in pain and let goes of her hand which causes Kokoro stumbles back onto the bench behind her. The third men rubbed his gut as he glared back at Kokoro "Tch... You-!"

The men raises his fist and aimed directly a punch to her, Kokoro thought 'C-Crap!'

As Leon changes himself into a large hammer to whack the fist that was coming towards her, a blacked gloved hand from behind of the group grabs hold of the fist. It spoke with a familiar polite tone "Oya oya, such a behavior towards my lover."

'This voice... Reborn...?' Kokoro wondered nervously as she looks to see the man behind the group.

"What?!" shouted the men as he turned to look behind the person who had stopped him along with his friends. Instead of Reborn who had came to save her, it was a familiar masked man who is wearing a black long coat, scarf and nearly everything of colored in black. He had his usual polite smile plastered on his face as he said "Hm... How foolish your mind is... In any case, I would like you to apologize to her now." while still holding onto the hand

Kokoro's eyes widen in both shocked and horror, mentally yelled 'D-D-Damiano! W-W-Why the hell is he here?!'

"What the hell?! She was the one who-" countered the men.

But Damiano simply twist his hand to his back easily, which nearly could heard a sound of bone cracking. The sharp pain jolt into the men's brain as he let out a yelp "Ouch!"

Damiano said with his polite smile still plastered while his tone changes into vary coldness "It seems like all of you needed help of apologizing to her~"

"O-Oi, D-Damiano!" shouted Kokoro.

He ignores Kokoro's calls to him as he continued "Apologize to her... With sincerity and honesty, of course."

"Over my dead body!" shouted the first.

Damiano simply let out a soft sigh of exasperation, unbelieving of how foolish people like that would have such small-minded minds as they had yet to learn the dreaded consequences of trying to lay a harm on his Kokoro. Just as he was about to say something to them, Kokoro instantly rushed and grabbed hold one of his free hands and pulls him along in a hurry "E-Excuse us!" leaving the three with a slightly scared and heavily relief look on their faces.

* * *

Dragging as far from the commotion till they had reached another side of the shopping street, Kokoro had let go of his hand and was panting her breath out "Taku..." Once she had calm her breath down, she turns and glares at the said person who started the commotion, Damiano "You!"

"Good afternoon, Celia~" Damiano greeted with a polite bow

Kokoro asked in a furious tone "Why are you- Why did you- What are you here for, Damiano?!" having trouble of demanding an answer that she asked all in one shot.

He simply replied "Tt's mere of Fate that we met by coincidence, Celia~"

"Get to the point already!" twitched Kokoro

Damiano chuckled lightly at her reaction as he answered "We have all time in world, Celia... Besides... It's such a mere waste that you have yet to heard their sincere apology~"

"That was not needed! I can handle them well on my own." countered Kokoro.

He then said in an amuse tone "Oh really now~?" grabbing hold of one of her wrist lightly.

"Omae!" shouted Kokoro as she struggles, despite how light his grip is on her wrist; Kokoro is still unable to pull free from him.

Damiano challenged her "Let's see if you're really able to, Celia~"

"You-!" As Kokoro was about to raise her leg to kick his gut like earlier, her other foot loses footing as it slips onto the ice below "Wah!"

In a swift moment, Damiano had somehow catches both of her leg and carried her up in a Princess style "That's very dangerous now, Celia."

A red embarrassed blush appeared on her face as she shouted in an embarrassed tone "P-Put me down, you jerk!"

"Alright then." simply said Damiano. He walks towards a nearby bench with Kokoro carried in his arms, sitting down and adjust her position to be sitting on his lap.

Kokoro's face went as red as a tomato, as the passing by people had begin to take a glance and gossip about their bold position. She shouted "I-I mean on the ground not making me sit on your lap!" Leon instantly changes one of the scarf end into a sharp knife, pointing at Damiano to show his dislike of what he had did. She notices and was surprised of what Leon had turned into on his will, quickly pulling the knife to her and asked "L-Leon, what's wrong?!"

Damiano, however, remains unfazed by the threat that Leon had did and just show a smirk instead "Like Master like pet... His behavior reflects like that Arcobaleno very well...~"

He stretches his gloved hand towards Leon, which Leon had instantly morphed the knife into a large scissor, readily snapping his fingers off. Just as he was about to do so, Kokoro quickly get off from Damiano's lap; pulling Leon back and said "Calm down, Leon...!" calming down the small chameleon. A minute later, Leon had morphed the scissor back to his scarf form, which Kokoro let out a small relieved sigh. She looks back at Damiano with a glare from her eyes "Look, Damiano. If you're here to bring me back, you can forget about it. So don't bother... And... If it's about my friends... Leave them alone...!"

Just as she was about to walk away from Damiano, he then spoke "Leaving so soon without a gratitude of thank you, Celia~?"

She stopped at her tracks with a twitch of annoyance, declared loudly "For the last time before... That I never ever need your help!"

"Is that so...?" Soon, Damiano's voice had raised slightly louder than his normal level "Even after the very fact I've went through the trouble to save you from those fools, Celia~?"

This causes to attracted the crowds that was within the area, sounds of whisper and gossip about how Kokoro was rude to such a young polite man who had saved her from the trouble. As the crowd grew bigger, she quickly goes back to him and said "F-Fine...! W-What do you want then?!"

"It's just very simple...~" said Damiano, being satisfied that Kokoro had chose to come back to him. He picks up a lock of her and continued "Spend a date with me, Celia~" and gives a gentle kiss on the lock of hair.

Kokoro blushes faintly, quickly pulls back her hair and asked "A-And if I don't...?"

Damiano let out a mysterious smirk as he answered "Do you wish to do so... Even if it means sacrificing them, especially that Arcobaleno, Celia~?"

This is a risk now, especially her friends are involved. Kokoro knew that it won't be safe to follow what he said, but with her friends being risked by him... Especially Reborn... She gritted her teeth in frustration and said "F-Fine, but don't push it! I-I'm only doing this to pay back that damn gratitude, alright! In turn... Leave them alone and out of this, this is only between us both!"

The smirk on his face turns into a small pleased smile as he said "As you wish, my dear Celia~" taking her hand up gently as they walk out of the surrounding crowd in peace.

* * *

Inside a cafe, the two had went in as Kokoro's stomach had let out a growl of hunger, much to her embarrassment. Damiano had brought her in to a nearby cafe as they had sat down and he ordered food from the menu for both himself and her. Once the order had arrived, their table is placed with a plate of chocolate berry cake on Kokoro's side while Damiano's a simple cup of espresso. Few minutes has passed since the food had arrived, Kokoro was staring at both the place with the glint of suspicion in her eyes.

Damiano knew easily of this, taking a drink from his espresso and said cooly "It's alright, Celia. I assure you the food I have ordered is safe to be eaten."

She glares at him and accuses "That would be hard to tell if you didn't poisoned the food from the beginning."

"Well...~ Why would I do such a dirty-hand trick like that Arcobaleno to get what I want, Celia~?" asked Damiano with innocent curiosity in his tone.

Kokoro hate to admit but he had a point there, Damiano isn't Reborn. Though he does like to use underhand tactics to get what he want, but now it seems to hard to do so. And instead of poisoning her, he could have just knocked her unconscious and brought her back to his HQ to complete his goal. As her thought was running through, her stomach let out a very loud growl of hunger, starving for food very badly. Damiano puts down his cup and asked again with an amused smile on his face "Well~?

She stares back at the food for awhile once again, thinking perhaps he truly had got this food meant to be eat and nothing more. Kokoro let out a sigh of resignation and said "I hate to admit but... You're not like him... In ways only!" She picked up her cutlery and said "Itadakimasu!" cutting out a small piece of the cake. The taste of it was unbelievably chocolaty delicious, commented happily "Mmm... Oishii-!"

Her words stopped as Kokoro notices that Damiano's smile had went slightly wider, assuming to be satisfied of the dish she chose. Kokoro quickly corrected her words "W-Well you should know that food taste better when you're hungry alright!"

Damiano then said simply "Hm... I see then~" going along with her words.

'That bastard...' Kokoro mentally cursed in her mind, feeling that she was being mocked by him. However, she notices something was crawling down from her shoulder "Eh?"

Leon had turned back to his usual Chameleon form, had jumped off from her hand and landed on top of the cake staring at small cranberries above it. Kokoro notices and had realized Leon maybe hungry "Hai~" rolling the berries to him using the fork. He notices the berries that was for him, rolled his tongue and took one of the berry in. (A/N: Don't look at me... I seriously have no idea how Leon eat!)

Damiano simply observe Kokoro's giggle at Leon who seem to have wanted the cherry on the parafait as well, feeding the small chameleon like an innocent child in his eyes. Unknown to her, a small smile of joy had curved up on his lips, commented "You truly have never changed at all, Celia...~"

"Huh?" confused Kokoro, finshing her cake with one last bite before looking up at him with a confused look.

He continued "Regardless of what happens... You're still as yourself..."

Even that, Kokoro showed a strong clueless expression of what he had said, corrected with uncertainty "What are you talking about...? I'm always myself, you know." However, quietly muttering to herself of what she had said "At least... I think I am..."

Damiano seem to have heard and notice what she had muttered, said "Even so, you are a young naive caterpillar, Celia~ Seeking your way out to the world to find the truth of your identity ... Despite the dangers of darkness ahead of you, a cruelty of this world that is~"

In annoyance, Kokoro put down her fork with quite a force on the table and countered "So what if I am?! No matter what happens... I... I still want to know who the heck, I am alright...!"

Silence creep in between the two for a few minutes, before he looked back at the empty plate and the untouched Parfait whose Ice cream had slowly begun to melt; changing the subject with an amused tone in his voice "Oya, you lost your appetite already~?"

Kokoro twitched "Shut up!" Picking up the spoon and her Parfait, scooping up large amount in her spoon and gobble down in quick pace "You're annoying! You know all about me... Yet you make fun of me... Hurting my friends..." gripping her spoon tightly in frustration anger.

Damiano quietly looks at her in silence, before muttering out "... I just want to see you smile, Celia..."

"W-What...?" shocked Kokoro.

He continued in a monotonous voice "You are always hurt by the conflicting thoughts in your mind... By those friends, even now... You're wondering in your heart... Would they really accept you for who you are, of the moment when you had learned your true identity of who you are... Or would they instead...?"

Like reading an open book, she hated to admit but he was right. Kokoro had admitted in her heart all the very while she just want to know who she really is, the truth of it. Reborn had promised her he would told her when the time is right, but... If it was just about her family, it wouldn't have been much of a problem... However to ever extended to this far, it's a truth that could change her friend's view of everything about her. She gripped her spoon nervously, letting out a small gulp "... Even so... I-"

"Eh? Kokoro-chan?" A familiar voice called out, cutting her answer.

Kokoro turned her head to where the source of the voice is, which soon Damiano followed, to see two familiar girls standing by their table. She called out "K-Kyoko-san...! H-Haru-san!"

"Hahi, what a coinceidence that we meet here, Kokoro-chan~" said Haru.

Damiano took a long but quick glance at the two girls whom had spoken to Kokoro with familiarity, asking Kokoro is a soft whisper "You know them?"

She whispered back with a small nod "T-They are my friends...", looking back at both Kyoko and Haru "W-What are you two doing here?"

"We've came here to try out the new Christmas log cake in this shop, Kokoro-chan." said

Haru nodded in agreement "Sou sou~" Taking a glance over, Haru notices Damiano was sitting opposite of Kokoro and had been watching them all the while, asked Kokoro "This person is..."

Damiano simply showed a polite charming smile, introduced himself with a polite tone "Pleased to meet you, I am Kokoro's lover, ladies~"

As soon as the last words was finally processed into Kyoko's, Haru's and Kokoro's, while an awkward silence had grew among the four. A faint blush soon appeared on Kyoko and Haru while an embarrassed blush appears on Kokoro's as soon as they had realize what he had meant, shouted in unison "E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"H-Hahi, he is your lover, Kokoro-chan?!" shouted Haru

Kokoro quickly tried to correct "H-He isn't-!"

But her words were cut away by Damiano who had grabbed and turns it to face him "Oh my, you have cream on your cheeks, Amore~" licking off the residue cream near her lips in a teasing way.

A bold action like this causes Kokoro's face to be as red as a tomato, which both Kyoko and Haru squeal at the cuteness of the sight "K-Kawaii~!"

Kokoro took out a few notes from her wallet and puts it on the table before leaving the cafe in a hurry as she drag Damiano along with her "P-P-Please excuse us!"

It's not much a surprise for them especially since Kokoro had always nervously avoided relationship topics or topics about Reborn when it was brought up. After they have left moments later, Haru remembers something "Hahi! Haru just remembered something!"

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" asked Kyoko.

She then explain it to Kyoko "Haru had thought Kokoro-chan's lover would be Reborn... But it seems that this gentleman is her lover instead."

"Soka..." muttered Kyoko. She then let out a soft chuckle "Demo, it seems like they are meant for each other or so~"

* * *

Back at the shopping streets, Kokoro was panting out heavy breaths with sweat after dragging Damiano out with her away from the cafe. He glances around the area before looking back at her with an amused tone "My oh my, what's with this sudden movement, Celia~?"

Once her breathing is calmed, Kokoro gives a death glare at him and shouted "When the hell are you my lover?!"

"Since the beginning of this date, Celia~" replied Damiano.

She twitched harder in annoyance, clarified out of rage "Let me make this clear... Just because I went with you... That doesn't mean I'm your lover, idiot!"

An amused smile curved up wider on his lips "Oh really~?" He moves towards to her ear, whispering in soft tone "Even after the moment of the fact when I remove that cream off from you... Your face is adoringly cute, Celia~" blowing out for a warm puff of breath on her ear.

A strong hue of red blush appeared around Kokoro's cheek, staggering back in reflex and shouted "H-H-Hentai!"

Damiano chuckles softly and said "Ah... If you do not mind, I would like to hear where you left off, Celia."

"That..." Kokoro remembers the question that he had asked and the answer she was about to give before Kyoko and Haru had cut in, glaring at him "Don't speak as if you know them well, alright! Regardless of what happens, I believe them. I trust them that they will accept me for who I am, Counte Mauro Damiano!"

Damiano smirked at her outburst and simply said "As you wish to believe then, Celia~"

"You..." twitched Kokoro.

He then said "Now... Shall we continue our 'date'. Celia~?" stretching his hands out to her.

While Kokoro was about to grab hold of his hand, she then remembered "I've to get gifts for that stupid jerk-" quickly covering her mouth as she realized she had blurted out instead of thinking it in her head.

"For that Arcobaleno...?" asked Damiano with a strange tone hinted in his voice.

She then quickly said "I-It's none of your business, idiot!" running off to somewhere away from him.

Damiano quietly stares at her as she runs off into a store nearby, muttering to himself "Whatever that is revolving around you, is my business as well, Celia."

* * *

In a clothing store, Kokoro was looking around at the Men's clothing area for gifts for Reborn. Leon on the otherhand, had turned back into a scarf and wrapped around her. While browsing around, she mutters to herself "Mataku... That jerk...", thinking 'But... Even so... To believe- I trust them! I trust him...! Well... I know Reborn had his reason but no matter what happens I will still believe him...', then quickly corrected her thoughts "O-Only because that stupid jerk is my tutor, that's all!"

While browsing through once more, Kokoro heard a familiar voice from the female section of the clothing store "C'mon, it'd be adorable~"

"That voice..." muttered Kokoro, stopping her browsing as she went to looks over.

At there, there was a familiar blond man insisting on a long-haired brunette girl wearing an eyepatch trying out a dress. She said "Get that away from me...! It's way too frilly..."

Kokoro realizes who they are and mentally shouted in surprise 'W-What the hell is going on today?! Coincidence much?!' and called them out in surprise "W-Wes! A-Avalon-san?!"

"Hora-" Wes soon heard Kokoro's call and turns over to look, greeted "Ah, Koko-chan~ Ciao~"

Lacie notices and bows "Ciao, Ryuujirou-san."

"W-What are you guys doing here...?" asked Kokoro.

Wes replied "Just some Christmas shopping~ But Lacie refuses to cooperate with hers." looking at Lacie with a pout from his lips.

Kokoro sweat drop at his reaction, mentally commented 'I can sympathize the reason with her...'

While Lacie just simply sigh let out a sigh at Wes, then asked "What about you, Ryuujirou-san? Are you doing some Christmas shopping as well?"

"E-Eh...? I-I'm suppose to... Until some people had to put on a date with that stupid jerk..." said Kokoro, giving a very dark glare of anger radiating at Wes.

Wes simply showed a smile and happily said with feign ignorance "I don't know what you're talking about~"

"A date?" Lacie blinked her eyes filled with curiosity "With who?"

Kokoro shouted in anger at Wes "Well, thanks to you three! I'm stuck on a date with-!" and covers her mouth before she let out a name that is forbid to mention in front of them.

Lacie looks at Kokoro with a confused look before turning to Wes "Omae, what the hell did you do while you were drunk...?"

"I assure you I was completely sober~ And Koko-chan seems to be enjoying her date~" said Wes. He soon notices something and begins looking around "Speaking of which..."

"H-Hai...?" asked Kokoro.

Wes asked "Where's your date~? And Leon's daddy?"

Kokoro shouted with a shocked expression "E-Eh...?! L-Leon's daddy?!"

Leon unwraps himself from Kokoro's neck and turns back to his usual normal self. Just as he was about shape shift into a familiar figure to tell Wes, she quickly put Leon into her coat pocket nervously and replied "A-Ah! A-Ahahaha... H-H-He went to the restroom, Wes...~", mentally dreading in her mind 'If they find about this... Hell is coming alright...'

Lacie sweatdropped at Kokoro and thought 'Poor Leon...'

Wes simply just chuckles and said "I see~ Do you need any 'help' with this date?" with an anticipating glint in his eyes.

Kokoro twitched in annoyance and said "You... The one thing of the help I want from you two is the fact... Stop putting me and that jerk together!"

He laughs cheerfully at her outburst and casually said "Hora, relax~ You know you like it~"

Lacie quietly just stared at Kokoro before writing in her notebook she had took out 'Ryuujirou-san: Super tsundere.'

"I-I don't!" shouted Kokoro. She gives in tiredly and clear her throat "A-Anyway..."

She looks around for any suspicios sight that would've been by Reborn's doing, asked "W-W-What are you guys giving to Reborn...?"

Lacie said "Ah... We were talking about that earlier... I wanted to give him a fedora, but this guy..." glaring at Wes with annoyance for whatever he had said earlier in their plan.

Wes smiled "I wanted to get him a Christmas gram and mistletoe~ Along with some wine for his Christmas angel~"

Kokoro: "Eh...? He has an angel...?!" surprised Kokoro. She then wondered 'Whoever that is... Must be an unlucky one to be that Satan's angel...'

He continued "Ah, but we did agree on one thing: If worse comes to worse, we're gifting Koko-"

"Ignore him, he's drunk and hungover." said Lacie, cutting his words immediately.

A small sweat drop appeared at the side of Kokoro's head as she said "I knew it... Leon did suggested one for me..."

"Oh? What'd he say?" asked Wes

Kokoro replied in an annoyed embarrassed tone "Me kissing that stupid spartan under the mistletoe...!"

Staring at Kokoro for a few seconds, he turns to Lacie and happily said "Lacie, we'll put it all together. Mistletoe, wine and Koko-chan, all in one box~"

"Are you trying to get me killed by Bianchi?!" twitched Kokoro.

Wes simply laughs at her outburst and said "Hora, it's a gift for you too~ You get to see your lover~", which Lacie sweat dropped at his words.

Kokoro countered "That bastard and him isn't my lover-!" quickly covering her mouth after realizing she had nearly tried to blurt out the forbidden name again.

"'Him'...? There's another?" asked Lacie

"N-No, of course not!" denied Kokoro. She mentally let out a sigh of relief 'T-That was close...!' Kokoro cough to clear her throat and looks around once more before asking in a whisper "U-Um... W-What is the best gift for a Mafia boss...?"

"Eh? Hm... Maybe a weapon...?" said Lacie

"If he's single, you get him a wife~" said Wes, which Kokoro deadpanned at his words.

He continued "Either that or just help them relax and enjoy themselves~ They lead stressful lives don't they?"

"S-S-Sou ne~" Kokoro agreed nervously while mentally corrected "Doesn't seem like it for that jerk..."

Wes pats Kokoro and said "Maa, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Kokoro nodded and said "M-Maa... A-Arigatou na..."

Out of a sudden, Leon jumps out of the pocket and morphs into a crossbow gun, landing onto Kokoro's shoulder as he had both positioned and adjusted his aim right behind the concrete wall. Lacie notices this and wondered "Eh? Why is Leon...?"

"Ara ara, something's up..." said Wes.

She quickly grabbed hold of Leon from her shoulder, nervously said "A-Ahahaha... S-See you guys later!" running out of the store as fast as her legs could.

"Ah, see you then..." said Lacied

"Have fun~ Bring back kids~" added Wes.

The moment Kokoro had left them from her spot, a slight strange ominous feeling seeps into the air. Wes blinked "Think something's up?"

"With the way Leon reacted... I would believe so..." said Lacie, as she remembered how Leon had tried to tell both Wes and Lacie something but is often being avoided by Kokoro for some unknown reason.

* * *

Outside of the shop, Damiano was casually leaning against the wall beside the window view. Soon enough, he notices Kokoro had stormed out of the store angrily, giving the door a loud slam. He commented "Oya? That was fast-"

As he was about to finish his sentence, Kokoro had dragged him to a corner that is in between two shops. She then said "Damn it... What the hell are you trying to do?! Killing my friends?!"

"They are your friends, Celia?" asked Damiano.

Kokoro retorted back "Of course they are-!" Before she could continue, she looks down from her hands to see Leon is about transform into from a bow gun to something that would leave some damage on Damiano, she quickly said "Hora Leon! Calm down...! It's not good to make a scene around here...!"

Leon obeyed her words, going back to her shoulder and shape-shifted back into a scarf, wrapping around her neck in a protective way.

Damiano smirked "Truly marvelous pet that Arcobaleno has~"

Kokoro death glares at him "I said it before! Leave them out of this, Damiano! I only came this date with you-"

"Is because of the gratitude you wished to pay me back?" said Damiano, finishing her sentence.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, everytime, she noted. Damiano would always twist around her feelings as though it was a fun thing to do. Despite that, he would always treated her with kindness and generosity. She then mutters "Omae... I truly don't understand you at all..."

"Hm? What do you mean now?" asked Damiano.

Kokoro continued in soft muttering frustration "You're annoying, you know that?! I'm your enemy, you treated me with kindness... However... I don't get you at all... Why... Why does it have to be-?"

All of a sudden Damiano pulls Kokoro's body into his, hugging her in a tight embrace. She shouted and was about to retaliate "O-Omae-!"

"Stay... Allow me to stay like this for awhile... Please... Celia..." muttered Damiano in a soft tone, as he hugs even more tightly.

He buried his face into Kokoro's soft hair, breathing in her scent deeply as he mutter her other name once more. She could feel Damiano's soft accelerating heartbeat from his chest, as though it beats a certain rhythm of feeling which Kokoro was familiar with, quietly wondered 'N-No... N-No way... This feeling... From... T-This person... In front of me... B-But why... Just why...'

While thinking, a voice cut in her head as though reminding her, Reborn's voice of lecture to be exact "No matter what happens, don't ever sympathize an enemy."

'I-I know that! But... But...!' mentally yelled Kokoro. It was never a right thing to be sympathetic with your enemy, especially the Oscurita. However, in his state like this... Kokoro could feel that he is very different from his usual self.

Just as about she was to return the embrace hesitantly, Kokoro felt something shivering around her neck. It turns out Leon had been too long out in the cold, she quickly pulls her arms back to the shivering scarf and away from Damiano; pulling it off from her "L-Leon! Get in my coat now, Leon!"

Leon reverted back to his normal self and jumped into her coat pocket. Kokoro let out a sigh of relief, glad that he is safe from the cold. She looks back to notice Damiano looking at her, quickly averting his eye contact and apologize softly "G-Gomen..."

"No, I apologize for showing such weakness in front of my date, Celia." apologized Damiano.

"I-It's fine!" said Kokoro. She turns around to face him and apologized "I-I'm... I'm sorry, alright... M-My bad..." realizing that she was apologizing, she thought 'Hold on... Why the hell am I apologizing for?! Argh mou, what the heck is going on with me?!'

He then simply said "Apology is accepted and forgiven, Celia." Damiano went towards her and picked her hand up gently and asked "Shall we continue where we left off?"

A faint blush appeared on Kokoro's face, feeling the strange feeling in her stomach. She quickly cleared her throat and said "O-Only to repay for now and before, alright!"

"As you wish then, Celia~" said Damiano, as they head off together to somewhere.

* * *

At a gift shop of the inside, Kokoro had decided to look around the shop for a gift for Reborn once more. While looking through the selection, she notices the prices were too expensive, much to her budget liking, letting out a sigh 'Damn the prices...'

Sighing again once more, she looks back at the shelves to see Leon had shape-shifted into a pouch trying to put a Fedora hat inside. Kokoro quickly pulled him back and scolded "Don't do that, Leon!"

Suddenly, a familiar figure from behind glomp onto Kokoro happily as he greeted "Ciao, my dear imouto~!"

"Hey Kokoro-chan!" greeted Kyo, as he walked in with another two familiar people.

William greeted "Kokoro~! Nice to see you here~!"

"Yo, Koko-chan~" greeted Yukihiro.

Kokoro quickly caught hold of Leon that was nearly falling off from her. She turns to look "W-William, Ryuu, Kyo-san, Yukihiro! What are you guys here for?"

Yukihiro replies as he takes a glance at Ryuu "Maa... We're here to get some present..."

"And candy for everyone~" added Kyo.

Ryuu agreed happily "Sou sou~"

"What are you doing here, Kokoro~? Buying us presents?" chuckled William.

Kokoro said "I don't have enough money for that...! Besides..." She then looks at Ryuu with a dubious look on her face "Where is Johan-san...?"

"In his office~" answered Ryuu with a big grin on his face.

She facepalmed at him, knowing that Johan is right now looking everywhere frantically for him. Kyo then said "We're playing hide and seek. He's still counting~"

"Y-Yup~" said Yukihiro with a slight sweat drop.

'Again...' mentally sighed Kokoro as it's hopeless to deal with Ryuu's carefree side. She let out a sigh once more before asking "U-Um... Hey, William, Ryuu..."

"Nani~?" said Ryuu

William said "Yes~?"

She continued "What are you guys getting for Reborn's Christmas present anyway...?"

William answered instantly "Chocolate!"

Kokoro blinked her eyes in surprise of William's quick answer "Soka?"

"Un~ A very special 'chocolate', Kokoro-chan~" said Ryuu

"Yup~ No one will beat our present~" agreed William with Ryuu.

She deapanned at the two as she thinks 'I don't like the sound of this...'

"You have no idea what to get for him, don't you, Kokoro-chan~?" asked Ryuu with a teasing tone.

Kokoro quickly corrected "I-It's not that I don't! I-I was being forced to alright!"

"Right~" said William.

Yukihiro just sweat dropped at Kokoro's correction while Ryuu continued "You can always ask your 'son'~" gesturing at Leon in her arms.

"Kokoro-chan is a mother?!" surprised Kyo.

He nodded at Kyo "Sou sou, Kyo-kun~ Leon is the son of both Kokoro-chan and-"

Kokoro quickly cuts in anger "For the last time... Don't lump that jerk and I together!"

"Why? You two are perfect for each other~" said William

She twitched with great annoyance and she thought 'Seriously... What the hell is up with those guys really?!', then said "A-Anyway... W-What is the best gift for a mafia Boss...?"

"A-A mafia boss?!" shocked Yukihiro.

"Oh! So you're getting Ryuu a present but not me! So cruel!" whine William, going into a corner as he sulks.

Kokoro shouted to correct "It's not Ryuu, William!"

"Then... Dino-san?" wondered Yukihiro.

"That's even worst!" sulked William.

Ryuu, however, was smiling a little wider than usual and wondered "Dino, huh~~~?"

"N-Not him, either!" shouted Kokoro.

William let out a sniff and asked "Then who?"

"J-Just tell me what to get for him..." said Kokoro

Yukihiro muttered "It's a guy..."

"A lollipop! He will love it!" shouted Kyo

Ryuu asked with a slightly sweet tone "Kokoro-chan... Are you cheating on your hubby~~~?"

William dramatically gasped "How could you?!"

"I don't even have a hubby, damn it!" retorted Kokoro

"Maa maa... If that's the case, a bottle of Vodka would do the trick~" suggested Ryuu.

She deapanned at his suggestion and said "You guys and your vodka..."

"It's a great present for anyone~ Boy or girl~ Young or old~" said William

Kokoro twitch in annoyance, probably gaining a little understanding why there are people who are always irritated with them and their drinking habits. She simply let out a sigh and said "Thanks for the advice, you guys..."

"You're welcome~" said Ryuu

William said "Welcome~"

"By the way... Who are you guys getting the present for?" asked Kokoro

"My dear Kayo, of course~~" replied happily Ryuu.

William continued "We're going to buy her a couple vodka bottles~ She needs to get into the drinking spirit~", which Yukihiro facepalmed and Kyo sweatdropped at them at their answer as well.

Kokoro sweatdropped as well and said "I-If you'll excuse me then..." walking off to the cashier with gift Leon had chosen in his pouch.

Yukihiro sighs once more, soon he remembered both Kyo and him have to find a gift for Chrome, asked "Kyo, do you remember where you buy those chocolate of yours?"

"Of course! That way!" replied Kyo.

CRASH! Sound of a glass objection breaking on the floor, Yukihiro quickly turned behind as he was about to follow Kyo "W-What the?!"

Ryuu had his right hand bleeding quite badly, having the glass object shatters in his hand. William shouted as Kyo turned behind to look "Oi! Ryuu!"

He simply grins at William and the rest and said "Warui warui~ It just seem that this Christmas... My good buddy wishes to come out and play as well...~"

* * *

Returning to the streets once more, Kokoro came outside of the store with a paper bag in one of her hands. She looks around for where Damiano is, which he was sitting by a bench under the snow.

Damiano was sitting down quietly waiting for his date, ignoring the stares of the women who were squealing and gossiping about him. He soon noticed Kokoro rushing to him, a smile curved on his lips as he said "Welcome back-"

Kokoro instantly scolded "Baka, what are you doing out here waiting?! At... At least..."

"Oh? You're worried about me, Celia~?" asked Damiano.

She twitched in annoyance and replied with a straightforward answer "No, obviously not."

"That's a shame then... To worry about someone who doesn't even share the same feelings with you, Celia." casually said Damiano.

Kokoro realized who Damiano had meant and then said "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Damiano..."

"It's very obvious that one could see it clearly, Celia~ You... You have feelings for him now, don't you?" inquired Damiano.

She glared at him "It doesn't concerned you at all-"

"It does, Celia." said Damiano. He added "You may feel that way for him... However, don't you ever wished that he would feel the same way about you, Celia?"

"Of course not! He had Bianchi as his lover, you know!" retorted Kokoro.

He then asked with hint of curiosity in his tone "Not even a single little of it, Celia?"

"T-That..." mumbled Kokoro. She hate to admit but... Damiano is correct on the dot, she had hoped for it. But at the same time, it's a hope that will never ever happen. Reborn has already someone with him, well, 5 girlfriends to be exact. What's more? He had told her in the face that he's only a student to him and nothing more than that.

It hurts a lot, but... If this relationship could let her stay by his side, she'd rather have it to remain in this then risking it. As a tear brimmed around her eyes, Damiano went down and close to lick it off. He gently stroked her cheeks as Kokoro slowly looks up at him close into his mask's eye. Damiano whispered gently "I know how you feel, how much you desired for the impossible... It hurts too much in your heart... However, wouldn't it be better... If... If you would have chose that one person who truly understand you?"

"W-What...?" muttered Kokoro.

He continued "Celia... Wouldn't it be truly better for you to choose that one person who has always had eyes for you and never anyone else? That someone who have always stood by you with a great loyalty... That one man..."

"D-D-Damiano..."

A strange sad smile curved on his lips as he said with a mysterious tone; which could be hinted to be loneliness and sadness "If only I had the ability now... To be able to make you smile like you always do for me, Celia."

Kokoro's eyes widen slightly as she felt the feelings from him pierce right into her heart 'Why... Why is it always... Why do you have to always sound like this, Damiano...?'

He gently pulled back his hand, as he notices that it was already late evening. Many stores had lit up with beautiful colorful Christmas lights and decorations, Damiano turned back to her and said with a polite smile on his face "Celia, if you wouldn't mind... Allow me to bring you to a place, there's something I would like to show you~"

Kokoro's expression soon changed into a doubtful look as she stares at him with suspicion. He lightly chuckled at her reaction and said "I will assure you, Celia~ I have promised what I said earlier. I won't ever take you with me back, only if you truly ever wished for it~"

"Dream on, Damiano! So... Where is this place then?" asked Kokoro.

Damiano gestured ahead and replied "Right in front, follow me, my Celia~"

"For the last time... I'm not yours and don't call me that!" shouted Kokoro, following him as they walked together to the designated place Damiano had planned.

* * *

At the Namimori park, it was already nighttime when they reached there. Kokoro quietly looks at the area, which is seemingly to void with people. She then asked once Damiano had stopped on his tracks "Oi, why-"

"Look up and you'll find your answer, Celia~" simply said Damiano.

Staring at for him a moment, Kokoro slowly looks up to the night sky. The sky was sparkled with millions of stars matched the falling pure white snow, Kokoro mutters in awed "K-Kirei..."

A sudden cold breeze of wind blew past her, shivering her down the chills 'D-Damn... W-Why is it so cold-'

She soon felt something draped around her neck, it was a familiar black scarf was being wrapped around her neck comfortably. Kokoro looks behind to see Damiano was standing behind her, adjusting his scarf suitably for her warm comfort. She turns back in front and spoke in a soft tone with an embarrassed blush "A-Ah arigatou..."

He wraps his around her from behind, as he replied with a gentle smile on his face "Prego, my Celia~"

"It's really beautiful..." said Kokoro, looking up at the beautiful starry sky.

Damiano gently said "I'm very delighted that you like it, Celia~"

Kokoro blushes deeper as his smooth voice commented, clearing her throat "I-I'm only liking the sight, for your correction, idiot!"

"Oh really...~?" asked Damiano with now an amused smile on his face.

Kokoro countered "Y-Yeah, really! D-Don't... Argh, forget it!"

"You truly are a warm and kind person, Celia..." chuckled Damiano. He continued in yet again the familiar tone from earlier "Only you... You are the only one... Celia..."

"Again... That feeling earlier... And now too...' wondered Kokoro. She bowed her head down and mumbled quietly "Why..."

"Celia...?" muttered Damiano.

She turned around to face Damiano, reaches her hand out slowly and hesitantly, gently touches his cheek "Why... Why do you sound like this...? Why... I don't understand..."

Damiano: Celia..." Damiano puts his hands on her cheek gently, putting his forehead on her gently "Only you... You are the only-"

Click! Sound of the gun clicking was heard behind Kokoro. Damiano simply curved his lips up as he continued "The only ever person who will understand the reason alone... Isn't that right, Arcobaleno~?"

Kokoro quickly turns around to see Reborn pointing his gun at Damiano and familiar group of people behind him. Tsuna steps in front and shouted "Let her go now, Damiano!"

"Just make it easy for yourself, kid and let her go." said Wes, glaring at him "Unless you really like to gamble."

Both Lacie and William are glaring at Damiano as well, taking out their weapons ins ready for stance. Kokoro quickly stepped in front of Damiano with her hands stretched out, shouted "Knock it off, everyone! This is between me and him!"

"Koko-chan!" shouted Yukihiro.

She glares at Damiano slightly, continuing "This is between him and I... Right, Damiano...?"

Damiano showed a small smirk on his face, opening his arms out openly as he confessed "Of course, I have not came today for a fight, Vongola~"

The crew quietly stares at him for a few hard moments, Kokoro's expression soon showed a slight pleading expression before the crew slowly relaxed but remained on defensive position. Wes spoke "... Well don't assume we're gonna have a lovely drink and conversation."

"Tsk..." grunted Lacie.

Reborn looks at Kokoro with an unreadable expression, asked "Just what are you doing with him, Dame-Koko?"

Kokoro let out a small gulp and tried to explain "U-U-Uh... W-Well, it's like this-"

"Celia and I had went out on a lovely date now, isn't that right, Celia~?" said Damiano

"H-H-Huh?!" shocked Tsuna.

William grips gun tightly and said "Impossible."

Kokoro twitched angrily and shouted at Damiano "D-Didn't I told you it's not a date already?!"

Reborn simply smiled at Damiano and said "Oh really~? I'm sure that has been a burden for you, Damiano."

Lacie blinks in surprise and said" A... Date...?"

He chuckled at Reborn and said "It's never a burden... For my Celia..." picking up a lock of Kokoro's hair and confessed "I'm willing to do anything for her...~" gently kisses it

Yukihiro jaw dropped at the sight, Tsuna widen his eyes in shock and surprise and Wes twitched angrily "Damiano, are you practically signing your death certificate?"

Lacie blushes faintly while William bits him lips and said "Your death is a great thing to celebrate."

Kokoro blushes and quickly pulls her lock of hair back from him, shouted Kokoro "M-M-My hair is not to be eaten, baka!"

"Anything for her... You fit well to be her dog, Damiano~" commented Reborn with now an unreadable tone.

He smirked back at Reborn and said "Better than a knight who couldn't do his job to protect his Princess, Arcobaleno~"

Reborn's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glare, Wes then said "I'm pretty sure Reborn's doing a fine job "as her knight~

"Of course he is~" added William

"Hm..." Damiano quietly glances at Kokoro who is in front of him calmly, then back at Reborn, asked "So... I would like you to humor this, Arcobaleno~ What are you and do you think of Celia? An honest answer would be preferred~"

Kokoro's eyes widen in surprised and looks at Reborn 'R-Reborn...'

Everyone turns to look at Reborn, Tsuna mutters "Reborn..."

Reborn then said "I will tell you then, Damiano. That stupid girl in front of me is-" *looks at Kokoro*

He looks at Kokoro who had let out a gulp from her throat, remembering that he is only right in front of her. Reborn just continued "Just a stupid Dame-student I have and my Princess to be protected, a dame-dame one that is."

"You jerk...!" twitched Kokoro.

William and Lacie sweatdropped at Reborn's answer, she mutters "That's..."

"Well that was a little anti-climatic..." said Wes, blinking his eyes in surprise.

Kokoro twitched angrily as she thought to herself 'N-Nanda... I-It's what I have know but-'

"It's not what you think now isn't it, Celia~? The very fact... He doesn't share the view as you." said Damiano, as though again he had read her mind like an open book.

She bits her lips before curving up a hidden small yet sad smile on her lips, said "S-Sou ne... That guy to me is just stupid sadistic tutor I have..."

"Then... What are you to her, Damiano?" asked Tsuna.

"Other than a creep..." added Wes

Damiano smirks and said "Why I glad you ask, Decimo~" He pulls Kokoro to him and said "Celia is my only lover, we've decided on that just earlier~"

Reborn's glare turned darker as he also glared at Kokoro as well, she turns to Damiano and shouted "W-W-What?! I-I-I-I didn't say that at all!"

Lacie blinks in surprise and glances at Reborn quietly, Wes twitches and said "Ahaha, such a bad joke, Damiano~"

"Oh...? I was very sure of it... Especially..." Damiano went down towards Kokoro's ear with a smirk still on his face, whispered "How much you enjoy those moment we've spend in such a short moment, Celia~" blowing a hot puff on the shell of her ear.

Kokoro quickly moves back away from Damiano with a now tomato red face, yelled "H-H-Hentai!"

"Poor Ryuujirou-san..." said Lacie with a faint blush on her face while watching the two.

Damiano chuckles at her outburst and strokes her cheek gently "Such a lovely face-"

Reborn quickly cuts in by pulling Kokoro back to him, pointing his gun at the middle of Damiano's forehead. Kokoro said "R-Reborn!"

"Hoh~ He's finally taking initiative~" said Wes.

William added "I know! Let's celebrate later."

Reborn said "Perhaps killing you here, while you're at disadvantage would satisfy her."

"I would really wonder about that now~" smirked Damiano.

"Argh mou!" twitched Kokoro. She heads towards Damiano, shoves a present into him "Here!"

"Ah, she had a gift for him?" said Wes.

William asked "Why would you do that?"

Damiano mutters in surprise as he looks at the present "This...?"

A small blush appeared on Kokoro, looking away from Damiano and said "Hmph! This is just a payback for that today and... I-It's not a Christmas present or anything alright!"

"S-She went to buy one for him...?" muttered Yukihiro.

Wes added "And she's being a tsundere about it."

"N-No way...!" shouted Tsuna

Reborn's grip on his gun went tighter than usual, glares turning even darker with the desire to kill. Damiano looks at Kokoro with a gentle smile, meant for her, said "Thank you very much, I truly appreciate the meaning behind this, Celia~"

"Is that why she asked earlier...?" wondered Lacie.

Kokoro blushed deeper and quickly corrected "T-There's no meaning about it, alright!"

"And she's even blushing... At him... ?!" shocked Yukihiro.

"Apparently..." Lacie mutters to herself, taking out her notebook and writes "Definitely a love triangle..."

William said while rubbing his head "This is just too much."

"Am I really sober...? I'm hoping no." said Wes.

Damiano approached Kokoro and said "I shall bid farewell to you now... Buon Natale, La mia piccola principessa angelica~" giving a peck onto her cheek.

Both Yukihiro and Tsuna jawdropped at the sight, while Lacie blinks and covers her mouth in surprise "A-Ara...

Kokoro blushes beet red and yelled as loud as she could "H-H-H-H-Hentai!"

Wes twitches "Hands off, creep~" as he takes out and about to throw at Damiano.

Damiano pulls back smoothly and looks at Reborn "A reminder for you Arcobaleno~ What you have of Celia... Will never be yours ever~" faded away in a black mist.

Few moments later after Damiano had left, Yukihiro was the first to spoke "... I can't believe it..."

"Well wasn't this a lovely holiday..." commented Wes.

"I'm starting to think we're really wasted." said William

As Reborn was walking towards Kokoro, she was cussing under her breath with the blush still on her face "Stupid jerk... He's just a pervert like Reborn as well..." Her cussing stops as Kokoro notices Reborn's shadow grew bigger and closer towards her, looking up "R-Reborn...?"

"Ara, is he mad?" wondered Wes.

"I think so." said William

Reborn stares at her face that is now with a faint blush, he narrows his eyes slightly on the black scarf around her neck; feeling the scent of the man that dared to touch what is his. He pulls off the scar from Kokoro's neck roughly and throws it to the ground. She shouted "H-Hey, what was that-!"

Before she could finished her words, Reborn quietly puts his pale yellow scarf around her neck with his eyes shadowed by his Fedora hat. Lacie stares at both Reborn and Kokoro, quietly commented "... Jealous..."

As William is taking pictures with his phone, Reborn tightens the scarf around Kokoro's neck after hearing what Lacie said, which she let out a yelp "I-I-Itai!"

"Reborn, no need to choke her..." said Wes with a sweat dropped at the side of his head.

"My sweet picture moments went bad..." said William.

In a sudden movement, Reborn pulls Kokoro into an embrace and said "Next time if anyone ask... Just tell them I'm your lover... Dame-Koko."

"R-Reborn..." mumbled Reborn, with a faint blush appeared on her face. She suddenly remembered what Ryuu had said to her before and wondered 'W-Wait... Is he really...?'

William takes out his camera and starts taking picture at the two. Kokoro quietly pulls back to look at Reborn and said "Reborn..."

"Hm...?"

Kokoro then asked "Could you be..."

Wes, on the otherhand, was recording with a video camera in his hand, while the rest watches them intently. William whispered to his buddy "We can make lots of money with these..."

"You read my mind, Willy~" whispered back Wes.

However breaking the atmosphere, a clueless look appeared on her face as she continued "Could you really be having Student-complex like Ryuu and them?"

An awkward silence erupted from the atmosphere, as mixed reactions shown upon each and everyone's faces. Lacie deadpanned while both Yukihiro and Tsuna showed a pale face with blue lines appeared at the side of their head. Wes drops his camera and said "K-Koko-chan..."

William major sweatdrop at Kokoro's question, mutters "There goes our cash..."

A dark smile showed on Reborn's lips as he then said "You do realize the punishment to lump with those dame-drunkards now, Dame-Dame-Koko~~~~?"

She replied back in panic "I-I-I-I was just saying only...!"

Suddenly Ryuu appeared behind Wes and William with a white patch on the side of forehead underneath the headband "There goes her cute dense side now~"

William turns over to look at Ryuu, but notices the patch on his head and shouted "Where did that come from?!"

"S-Sou da ne- Ryuu, explain." said Wes.

Ryuu simply replied casually "I knock myself into the wall while drunk, of course~", which a big sweatdrop appeared at the side of Tsuna's forehead.

William nodded "We need to have the drunk lessons again."

"Here." said Reborn, throwing to Kokoro a familiar beautiful wrapped present which Ryuu, William and Wes noticed it.

Kokoro quickly catches it as Leon comes out from her coat pocket returning to his Master "H-Huh...?"

"Ara, Reborn~ Is that why you asked before~?" said Wes

Ryuu chuckled "So that's why you wanted present for 'teenage girls'~"

William commented "So sweet, Reborn~", agreed by Lacie with a nod.

A split second later, three bullets flies past on the three men which scrapped the skin of their cheek . Ryuu whistle it lightly as Reborn corrected with a blunt tone "To clarify out of your drunken theory, it's Maman's present for her, dame-Drunkards"

"You have to ruin everything don't you, Reborn." said William

Wes was sweatdropping as he covered the cheek which skin had been scraped "A bit rude for the holiday... But I'll take it as a gift~", Lacie facepalmed at his answer.

Lacie: *facepalm*

"H-H-Here!" shouted Kokoro, passing Reborn a nicely delicately wrapped present.

Ryuu raises his brows in an amused surprised "Oya~"

"Eh?" wondered Lacie, as she watches back the two.

William said "Aww~ Kokoro-chan got Reborn a present~"

Kokoro quickly then said "M-M-Maa... I-I remember it was a tradition to give their tutor a gift on Christmas... S-So... D-Don't go think otherwise, stupid jerk!"

"And she's being tsundere about it~" said Wes.

Ryuu chuckled "Such a Tsundere~"

"Haha~ So cute~" commented William.

Lacie sweatdropped at the three " Maa..."

"U-Urusai!" shouted Kokoro

Reborn takes the gift from her and said in a rare gentle tone "I appreciate then, Kokoro..."

She blushes madly at his rare gentleness, quickly looking away then said "I-It's no problem... Jerk..."

Ryuu quietly taking pictures with William along with Wes who had picked his camera back up to continue filming "Keep going lovebirds~"

A faint smile appeared on Lacie as she commented "Cute..."

Ryuu then said "Hai hai~ Do us a favor and kiss already~"

Kokoro twitches and looks over at the group angrily "Knock it off, you three!"

"It will make a great Christmas card! Do it!" said William

While Kokoro is about to retort back, she heard a familiar voice from behind running towards her "Ah, Kokoro-chan, there you are!"

"Kyoko-san!" said Kokoro

Lacie said "Ah Sasagawa-san..."

Kyoko panted slightly to calm her breathing down and said "A man wanted me to pass this to you." passing to her an exquisitely elegant wrapped gift to Kokoro.

"E-Eh...?" Kokoro takes the present from Kyoko, notices the card and picks it up to read. While reading it her face went redder and redder by the second.

Lacie: Ryuujirou-san, daijoubu?" asked Lacie.

Reborn snatches away the card away from Kokoro while she was still reading and begins to read as well, which the three men peek over to see the contents. Tsuna then asked "What does he look like, Kyoko-chan?"

"It's Kokoro-chan's lover that gave the present to her, Tsuna-kun~" replied cheerfully Kyoko.

With that said, Wes slowly back away from Reborn as murderous aura had begin to leak out from him. William lets out a low whistle and backs away as well. Ryuu then said before backing away "Have fun, Kokoro-chan~"

"Dame-Koko." called Reborn, with a dark murderous tone in his voice.

Kokoro let out a small gulp as she slowly turns to look at Reborn. His face is now with a smile that could kill anyone as he crumbles the paper into the smallest he could as he said "You have one second to tell me everything to you and him~~~" taking out his gun with a loud click sound.

"U-U-Uh..." She nervously passed Tsuna the present and said "T-Tell Nana-san I will be back late!" running off instantly as fast as she could.

Without wasting any second, Reborn quickly chased after her as well. The group watches the two running off, Ryuu commented "Aww~ There they go again, young love~"

William: I'm really jealous~" said William

Kokoro's voice was heard which she yelled at the top of her lungs "HELP ME!"

"Maa maa~ It's all in good fun, Koko-chan~" said Wes, recording the scene between the two.

Lacie sweatdropped and said "Sumimasen, but I would like to live through this CHristmas..."

Tsuna showed a major sweatdrop along with Yukihiro who also let out a sigh, mutters "Merry christmas, everyone..." watching the chaos happening with everyone else on this night.


	10. A moment together

**As promised, or somehow did I actually say so... Anyway! I promised this story isn't dead! I will only update if I have new inspiration for one-shot like this! Hope you guys like it..?**

**Title: A moment together  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Shiro x Kokoro (Non-romance)  
Warning: OOCs, OCs, AUs**

* * *

"Even though you said that you are a human, you totally act like a real cat, Shiro!" said Tsubasa, reprimanded her animal partner that is a talking white cub.

While licking his fur, he retorted "Don't blame me! That damn reptile promised me that if I would get back my human form when he found a way to let me out of that damn box, Mistress."

Tsubasa simply sighed and lied back onto her bed, said "No offense, dealing with Ryuu is like dealing with that-"

Biting her lips to prevent herself from that name of that person she doesn't want to remember: Reborn. It's been weeks that she had ran away from him. It's probably useless to worry about someone like him. But worrying about Tsuna and everyone is another story. However as well, the best suggestion would be the fact that she should go back and face the music. Heaving out another heavy sigh, Tsubasa lies back down on her bed which Shiro's voice spoke out "Let me guess... You're worried about that hitman after having that nice hissy fit at him and ran away from him, so you regret what you did?"

"W-Who the hell is?! I-I'm only worried about Tsuna-kun and everyone, baka!" said Tsubasa, sitting up on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Try to tell me that with your face that hasn't have the name 'Reborn' all over the face, Mistress." Shiro jumps up onto the bed and added "Admit it, you missed him. You're worried about him, so let's pack the bags get right back home to Japan while you are still living on this ground!"

She twitched in annoyance and said "Will you just relax?! It's no doubt those weird stuff is coming after us-"

"You mean you?"

"I know that! Besides..." Tsubasa stood up and head for the window to view the outside scenery, said "This can be a great chance for me to prove that I'm not a Dame-dame to him too!"

"Taku, always calling me Dame-Koko... I'm not a Dame, alright!" yelled Tsubasa out of frustration.

Sounds of belt being clipped on, Tsubasa turned to look around only with a healthy red blush of the sight in her eyes now. Shiro, who had morphed back into his human form is currently topless and had just worn on his pants; he turned over to look and asked "What's wrong, Mistress?"

"A-Ah... U-Uh..." Out of nervousness, Tsubasa quickly pulls off the blanket from her bed and shove it to him, said "D-Do remember this is the girls's bunk, we're in! S-So... A-At least change your clothing in the bathroom!" turning with her back facing at him.

However, as she turns around, Tsubasa slipped off on the blanket and was falling forward "U-U-Uwah!"

"Oi, look out!"

BAM! The blanket flew up and covered onto Shiro who was straddling above his mistress, somehow catching her to prevent her from hitting the ground. Tsubasa slowly opened her eyes to see him straddling above her, blushing lightly as she noticed again his somewhat build body. Shiro's voice spoke in a teasing tone "Not used to seeing a man's body, no wonder you're like a child, Mistress~"

"U-U-Urusai! I-I'm 17, alright!"

"Hm...?" He slowly examined her small petite body underneath him. The childish face, short size, very small bust... It's no wonder everyone mistaken her for a child.

Kokoro quickly covers her chest with her hands and said "D-Don't look, i-idiot!"

Shiro pulls her hand away and pins them by her side of her head, smirked "It's about time I teach my mistress... How to be a grown up adult~"

Lowering his body down, he slowly leans down to Tsubasa of a very intention she clearly know. Pushing him away would be a good idea but his grip on her hands was too strong. Struggling as much as she could, it's futile!

Tsubasa could feel his hot breath touching her face, making her blushing harder than before. Closing her eyes tightly, the lips between the two are getting centimeters apart. A sudden hard shot hits the temple of Shiro's head, forcing him to retract and looks to find the culprit of it.

"So that's the reason why you didn't want to go for a patrol from Celi-sama's order, you one dirty sly kitten~?" a familiar mocking tone spoke out.

Tsubasa quickly sit up and a small white raven with heterochromica eyes of red and blue perched onto her shoulders, she spoke "Y-You're back, Hakurei..."

Hakurei nodded "I'm back, Celi-sama~" He turns to looks back at Shiro and said "Though I apologize for not patrolling further since I wished to confirm with you about something... Turns out, I see that little kitten trying to eat my mistress~!"

"You damn of a stupid chicken...!"

Tsubasa quickly interrupted between the two, said "Y-You're wrong, Hakurei! S-Shiro helped me out b-because I nearly fall, that's all!"

"You do not need to worry, my dear mistress~ I will rip this little feline into sherds of organs for my meal~" assured Hakurei, however of that last sentence it was added with a chilly tone and hints lethal intention to kill Shiro.

Shiro death glares at the raven and replied "Bring it on, chicken. I've been wanting to taste a dead little chicken meat."

And so, the bickers between the cat and the raven continues with lethal sharp threat of desire to rip each other lives, until Tsubasa in frustration "Will you two... Knock it off?!"


End file.
